


Inside I doubt, that you still love me

by Mooonshine



Series: We're blessed [9]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Episode: s16e12 Padre Sandunguero, Episode: s16e13 Decaying Morality, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooonshine/pseuds/Mooonshine
Summary: Et subitement, tout devint plus clair pour Sonny. Le mariage. Sonny avait peut être vu un beau-père fantasmé en Amaro Senior, mais Rafael avait vu quelque chose de bien pire. Il s'était vu lui. Il avait vu les actions de cet homme violent comme pouvant être les siennes. Mais Sonny n'était pas Gabriela.-Donc quoi ? Tu prévois déjà de me fracasser le crâne à notre mariage ?Rafael se retourna brusquement et le fusilla du regard.-Jamais ! Jamais je n'ai levé la main sur toi ! Cingla-t-il.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: We're blessed [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486355
Kudos: 2





	Inside I doubt, that you still love me

**Inside I doubt, that you still love me**

* * *

**Commissariat du 16ème district**

**Mardi 20 janvier 2015**

  
  


Quelle affaire, pensa Sonny en entrant dans l'ascenseur avec Finn. Et lui qui avait tenter de sympathiser avec Amaro père lorsqu'il avait passé pour la première fois les portes du commissariat. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment il avait vu cet homme cubain, ce père de famille et qu'il avait imaginé le père de Rafael. Dans un monde meilleur. Le père de Rafael qui serait venu rejoindre son fils au bureau pour l'emmener déjeuner.

Sonny avait conscience qu'il avait un gros défaut. Il voulait que les gens l'aiment. Alors quand il s'était retrouvé face à cet ersatz de beau-père fantasmé, il avait voulu qu'il l'apprécie. Quelle erreur.

Il soupira et roula son cou de gauche à droite. Il était fatigué.

  
  


-T'étais pas au tribunal.

  
  


Sonny tourna la tête vers Finn.

  
  


-T'étais pas au tribunal, répéta le détective.

  
  


Sonny secoua la tête en s'expliquant.

  
  


-J'avais un partiel. Le lieutenant était au courant, rajouta-t-il comme pour s'excuser.

-Un partiel ?

  
  


Finn était appuyé contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Sonny acquiesça.

  
  


-Fordham, dit-il simplement.

  
  


Il savait que l'équipe entière était au courant qu'il suivait les cours de droit pour passer l'examen du barreau.

  
  


-Ah oui, tes cours du soir.

  
  


Sonny était fatigué, c'était sûrement pour ça qu'il croyait percevoir une pointe de moquerie dans le ton de son équipier.

  
  


-Dis moi, toi qui veut être avocat. Barba aurait pu faire mieux, non ? J'ai l'impression qu'il ne s'est pas beaucoup battu pour Nick.

  
  


Ce n'était pas le rôle du procureur de se battre pour quelqu'un qui n'était même pas une victime de l'affaire. Rafael était resté professionnel.

  
  


-Gabriela n'a pas voulu porter plainte. La plupart des affaires de ce genre n'obtienne pas la fin que l'on souhaite.

  
  


La seule réponse de son coéquipier fut un grommellement. Et Sonny ne se sentit pas le courage de continuer la conversation.

Cela avait été dur pour Rafael. Le souvenir de son père avait été présent pendant tout le procès et Amaro n'avait malheureusement pas été d'une grande aide. Rafael avait fait ce qu'il pouvait. Il aurait voulu faire davantage, Sonny le savait. Il le savait et n'avait pas pu être autant présent qu'il le souhaitait. Ses partiels lui avaient demandé beaucoup de temps et lorsqu'il rentrait à leur appartement, il tombait de fatigue dans un lit vide. Il avait eu l'impression qu'ils n'avaient fait que se croiser avec Rafael pendant cette dernière semaine. Il était temps que cela change.

Rafael était encore très probablement au bureau, à finaliser son dossier et à se flageller de ne pas avoir réussi à faire inculper Amaro senior. Sonny avait prévu de lui préparer un dîner, pour qu'ils se retrouvent un peu tous les deux. Avec ses révisions et ses partiels, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps à accorder à son fiancé. Et ce soir, le détective allait se racheter. Il avait prévu un dîner maison italien avec les plats préférés de Rafael, dans une ambiance la plus romantique possible. Certes, ils auraient pu aller au restaurant, mais Sonny avait prévu une fin de soirée intime. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti les mains de Rafael sur lui. Et il savait que c'était réciproque.

  
  


**Appartement de Rafael Barba et Dominick Carisi**

**15 PHB, 240 Park Avenue South**

**Mardi 20 janvier 2015**

  
  


-Tu fais quoi ?

-Tu demandes car tu es intéressée ou tu veux des idées ?

-Comme si j'arrivais à reproduire tes repas...

  
  


Sonny sourit à sa sœur via leurs écrans de téléphone.

  
  


-J'essaye une recette de risotto que Rafael avait aimé la dernière fois que nous sommes allés au restaurant.

-Tommy ne cuisine jamais comme ça pour moi.

-Et bien... commença Sonny.

-Sonny, râla Bella, sachant pertinemment ce que son frère allait lui dire.

-J'allais juste dire que Tommy n'était pas à l'aise en cuisine !

-Menteur. Comme si le tien était super à l'aise en cuisine.

  
  


Sonny concéda ce point à sa sœur avec un petit sourire.

  
  


-Et en dessert ? A moins que tu prévois une autre sorte de dessert !

-Bella !

  
  


La jeune femme éclata de rire en voyant le rougissement de son frère.

  
  


-Tu es trop facile ! Alors ?

  
  


Sonny regarda autour de lui dans la cuisine. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à un dessert.

  
  


-Oh mon dieu ! Sonny !

-Quoi ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps encore !

-Oh non, je te connais. Tu n'y avais pas pensé car tu ne penses pas que vous atteindrez le dessert !

-Je te déteste, grommela Sonny.

-En même temps je vous comprends... Avec tes révisions tu n'as pas du avoir beaucoup de temps...

-Ça et la dernière enquête était difficile.

  
  


Bella soupira.

  
  


-Tu devrais changer de boulot Sonny.

-Oh non ! L'affaire était difficile pour Rafael.

  
  


Sonny posa ce qui lui occupait les mains et se tourna vers le téléphone qu'il avait appuyé contre la crédence.

  
  


-Je t'ai déjà parlé de Nick ? Amaro ? Mon collègue...

-L'homophobe.

-Nick n'est pas homophobe.

-Rafael n'arrête pas de répéter que c’est un con.

-Rafael pense ça de beaucoup de personne.

-Tu es l’optimiste de cette relation, Sonny, tu le sais bien.

  
  


Sonny acquiesça. Rafael aimait donner une idée faussée de qui il était vraiment. Un mécanisme de défense hérité de son enfance difficile.

  
  


-Donc, il est arrivé quoi à ton collègue ?

-Son père a été arrêté.

-Oh merde. Pourquoi ?

  
  


Il pouvait entendre la curiosité dans la voix de sa sœur. Les Carisi étaient avides de potins.

  
  


-A son mariage. Il a… Il a été accusé d’avoir frappé sa fiancée.

-Ah. Et il l’a fait ? demanda Bella d'un ton tout de suite plus sérieux.

-Il n’a pas été reconnu coupable.

-Tu sais que ça ne veut rien dire…

  
  


Malheureusement. La justice avait failli, le coupable n’avait pas été puni.

  
  


-Sonny !

  
  


Sonny releva les yeux pour croiser le regard de sa sœur.

  
  


-Toi, tu réfléchis encore trop.

  
  


Sonny soupira.

  
  


-Rafael a eu du mal. Je suis certain qu’il prend cet échec trop à cœur.

-Tu sais que j’aime bien Rafael. Mais tu peux penser à toi cinq minutes ?

-Je… je n’étais pas là. Je passais mon partiel. C’est Rafael qui…

-Dominick Carisi ! Toi !! Je veux que tu me parles de toi !!

-Je… je n’étais pas là. Je n’étais pas là pour Nick. Comme je n’avais pas été là pour Amanda. Je ne suis pas là pour mon équipe, Bella. Parce que j’essaye d’être quelqu’un d’autre. Encore.

-Je ne suis pas d’accord avec toi, Sonny. Tu essayes d’être toi. Et tu as déjà suffisamment galéré comme ça.

  
  


Sonny sourit doucement à sa sœur. Elle essayait toujours de remonter le moral à tout le monde.

  
  


-Je ne t’ai pas appelé pour me plaindre !

-Tu ne m’appelles jamais pour te plaindre. Tu n’appelles jamais pour te plaindre.

-Peut être parce que je n’ai pas de raison de me plaindre. Je vais bientôt me marier, Bella !

  
  


La jeune femme grogna.

  
  


-Dit moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas !

  
  


Sonny sourit.

  
  


-Et ça avance de ce côté ? Lui demanda sa sœur.

-Pas vraiment, soupira-t-il. On attend des nouvelles de l’imprimeur. Il y a tellement de choses à faire, Bella !!

-Tu appréhendes ?

-Que tout ne soit pas prêt à temps ? Oui !

-De te marier, crétin.

-Non.

-La réponse fut rapide, se moqua Bella.

-Que veux tu que je te dise ! Je suis impatient d’être un homme marié !

-Et qu’est ce que cela changera ?

-Que je sois l’époux de Rafael ?

-Tu ne vas pas arrêter de nous le répéter, c’est ça ? Supposa Bella dans un faux soupir excédé.

  
  


Sonny lança un sourire amusé à sa sœur.

  
  


-Tu n’as pas idée !

  
  


Il jeta un coup d’œil à l’horloge du four. Il avait juste le temps de se préparer avant que Rafael ne rentre du bureau.

  
  


-Ohla, il faut que je te laisse Bella. Je dois aller me préparer.

  
  


Bella soupira bruyamment.

-J’imagine que tu as déjà choisi ce que tu vas porter ce soir. Une tenue qui lui plaît.

-Et ?

-Oh mon dieu, Sonny ! Tu es une caricature de femme au foyer des années 50, tu sais ça ?

-En quoi c’est mal de vouloir que l’on passe une bonne soirée ?

Bella secoua la tête.

-Irrécupérable. Rafael a de la chance de t’avoir. Allez, je vais te laisser te préparer.

-Passe une bonne soirée Bella.

-Toi aussi. Et bon dessert surtout, s’amusa sa sœur.

-Des fondants au chocolat ! J’y ai pensé, tu vois !

  
  


Bella éclata de rire en mettant fin à l’appel.

Le risotto aux Saint Jacques lui donnait l'eau à la bouche, mais il avait bien plus hâte de se retrouver au dessert. Car s'il jouait bien ses cartes, c'est en post-coïtal que le fondant au chocolat allait se déguster. Peut-être même allait-il faire une exception et le savourer dans le lit, leur peau nue l'une contre l'autre. Rafael lui avait manqué. Et à croire la façon avec laquelle Rafael avait pris l'habtiude de l'embrasser les matins, il lui manquait aussi.

Sonny sentit une vague de chaleur se saisir de lui. Il était temps pour lui d'aller se préparer. Là encore, il n'avait pas eu à réfléchir bien longtemps. Il savait ce que Rafael aimait sur lui. Des vêtements de qualité, sur mesure, près du corps afin de le mettre en valeur. Son fiancé avait même tendance à dire que ce genre de vêtement était de loin préférable à le voir nu pour enflammer une soirée romantique.

* * *

Sonny sursauta légèrement en sentant l'eau brûlante sur sa peau, il tourna le robinet en tentant d'éviter le jet. Rafael aimait prendre des douches avec l'eau chaude, très chaude, trop chaude au goût de Sonny. Et la plupart du temps, il oubliait de régler le thermostat à une température plus appréciée du commun des mortels. Sonny ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où ils s'étaient pris le bec à ce sujet. Pas une vraie dispute. Juste des petites mises au point.

Lorsque c'était Sonny qui prenait sa douche le premier, il devait régler la température à celle préférée de Rafael et inversement. Le substitut avait dû oublier ce matin, bien trop préoccupé par l'affaire. Ou alors, il était perdu dans son passé.

Sonny devait distraire son fiancé. Lui rappeler qu'il n'était plus ce petit garçon soumis à un père bien trop violent. Mais qu'il était un fils et un petit fils aimant et attentionné, qu'il était un des meilleurs procureurs de Manhattan et surtout, qu'il était un fiancé que Sonny avait hâte d'appeler son époux.

Le détective attrapa le gel douche de Rafael. Il avait bien remarqué que le substitut avait des goûts simples, comme sentir son parfum sur Sonny, le voir dans ses vêtements ou encore le voir à bout de souffle et rougissant de leurs ébats. Mais l'odeur de son gel douche, et peut-être même de son after-shave suffira pour ce soir. Après tout, Sonny avait quand même prévu qu'ils partagent un repas avant de passer à d'autres activités.

A cette pensée, il sentit le début d'un feu naître dans son bas ventre. Il ferma les yeux et laissa sa main glisser vers son sexe. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pu toucher Rafael, et être touché par lui.

Le sexe avec Rafael était différent ce que à quoi il s'était attendu. Quatre ans et demi et une demande en mariage plus tard, l'excitation des premières fois n'avait pas disparue. C'était toujours avec la même ferveur que Sonny anticipait le toucher de Rafael sur lui. Comment un simple effleurement du bout de ses doigts pouvaient l'embraser. Comment sa bouche et ses lèvres pouvaient le faire aller et aller durant de longs moments, jouant avec son corps comme un instrument qu'il maîtrisait. Et d'une certaine façon c'était le cas. Sonny avait appris bien plus sur son corps et sur son plaisir avec Rafael qu'au cours de ses autres relations. Il n'était pas vierge lorsqu'il avait rejoint le lit de Rafael, mais cela aurait pu être tout comme. Il se rappelait encore du feu dans son corps la première fois que Rafael l'avait touché, de l'orgasme foudroyant vers lequel son amant l'avait amené.

**Appartement de Rafael Barba**

**15 PHB, 240 Park Avenue South**

**Vendredi 30 juillet 2010**

La soirée s'était finie chez Rafael, où ils s'étaient embrassés dans l'entrée, contre la porte, contre le mur comme un écho de leur premier rendez-vous.

Sonny avait totalement perdu la notion du temps sous les lèvres du substitut. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Sa bouche laissait des marques de feu sur son cou, ses mains enserraient ses hanches, le plaquant davantage entre le mur et son corps.

Il était impossible à Sonny d'ignorer l'excitation qui commençait à naître contre sa cuisse. En réponse, il se pressa contre Rafael, ses mains frénétiques, donnant sans aucun doute l'impression à son amant qu'elles étaient partout à la fois, agrippant ses cheveux, glissant derrière sa nuque, tirant sur sa chemise, effleurant son dos, disparaissant dans la ceinture de son pantalon.

Rafael l'embrassa violemment, mordant ses lèvres, glissant sa langue dans la bouche de Sonny, lui faisant oublier tout ce qu'il pouvait exister à part eux deux et leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre. Les doigts de Rafael pressèrent à l'arrière de son cou, le tirant à lui, pressant leur bouche ensemble, mordant ses lèvres.

Les doigts de Sonny se précipitèrent vers l'ourlet de la chemise de Rafael, il essaya de glisser sa main en dessous avant que les doigts de Rafael ne s'enroulent autour de son poignet et ne tire ses mains loin de sa peau. Il se recula, leurs bouches se séparant avec un halètement.

  
  


-Sonny, grogna Rafael.

  
Sonny étouffa le gémissement en enfouissant son visage dans la nuque de Rafael. Il y avait quelque chose de nouveau dans l'atmosphère.

  
  


-Si tu veux arrêter... commença Rafael en se reculant, le souffle court.

-Non !

  
  


Sonny se saisit de la chemise de Rafael et le tira à lui jusqu'à ce que le corps du substitut soit pressé contre le sien. Jusqu'à ce que Sonny soit plaqué contre le mur, avec les mains de Rafael de chaque côté de lui et leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre. Parfait.

Sonny laissa échapper un délicieux petit gémissement quand les mains de Rafael se posèrent sur son visage, l'embrassant avec tout ce qu'il avait.

Sonny ouvrit les yeux, essayant de se concentrer. Il ne se souvenait même pas de les avoir fermés.

Rafael déposa un baiser dans le cou de Sonny, à peine une pression de ses lèvres contre la peau sensible, Sonny frissonna. En retour, il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Rafael, caressant le cuir chevelu. Pour son grand plaisir, son amant poussa contre sa main, l'exhortant à continuer.

Une main sure glissa du cou de Sonny jusqu'au creux de ses reins, provoquant une traînée de chaleur le long de sa colonne vertébrale tandis qu'elle l'obligeait à se rapprocher.

Ses propres mains agrippèrent les épaules de Rafael, ses poings serrant le tissu comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage alors qu'il approfondit le baiser, son corps tout entier désirant l'homme dans ses bras.

Ils n'étaient pas assez près. Il n'y avait pas suffisamment de contact entre leur deux corps. Il voulait plus.

  
  


-Rafi, gémit Sonny, se forçant à ne pas céder aux lèvres délicieuses dans son cou.

  
  


Il voulait plus.

Il sentit Rafael prendre une profonde inspiration au creux de sa nuque avant de se reculer. Son regard se perdit dans celui du détective.

  
  


-Veux-tu que l'on continue ça dans la chambre ?

  
  


Sonny se sentit hocher la tête avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer un mot. Évidemment qu'il voulait aller dans la chambre avec Rafael.

Les pouces du substitut caressaient ses flancs en de lents mouvements.

  
  


-Je vais avoir besoin de te l'entendre dire, Sonny.

  
  


C'était comme si les mots lui manquaient subitement. Et évidemment, Rafael dut se méprendre sur son silence car ses doigts quittèrent sa peau.

  
  


-Ou on peut aller au salon. Et continuer à s'embrasser sur le canapé. Nous n'avons pas besoin de...

-Si ! Rafi, je...

  
  


Sonny soupira, se sentant déjà rougir.

  
  


-Je voulais éviter de paraître ridicule.

  
  


Rafael eut un sourire amusé.

  
  


-Ridicule ?

-Trop... Pressé.

  
  


Le sourire s'élargissant fut sa seule réponse avant que les mains de Rafael ne se reposent sur la peau de Sonny.

  
  


-Pressé de me voir nu, détective ?

  
  


Sonny acquiesça avant de se rappeler ce que venait de dire Rafael.

  
  


-Oui. Évidemment.

-Oh, je suis flatté !

  
  


Les mains glissèrent sous la chemise, se posant sur les flancs. Elles étaient chaudes. Sonny se sentit sourire alors qu’elles le guidaient vers Rafael, le décollant du mur.

  
  


-Allons-y, alors ?

-Oui, répondit Sonny avant de se pencher vers les lèvres de Rafael.

  
  


Elles étaient bien trop tentantes pour y résister.

Et, c'est en échangeant des baisers qu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre. Face au lit, Rafael se stoppa de nouveau, reculant de quelques centimètres.

  
  


-Que veux-tu ?

-Mmm ?

-Nous ne sommes pas obligés de faire quelque chose de nouveau. On peut continuer à s'embrasser. Ce sera toujours plus confortable que le sofa. Ou se caresser. Avec ou sans vêtements. Ou passer au sexe oral. Ou anal.

  
  


Rafael disait cela en tout tranquillité, comme s'il récitait une liste de courses.

  
  


-Tu... tu veux quoi ? Demanda Sonny, subitement conscient que depuis le début Rafael cherchait à savoir ce que voulait Sonny mais n'avait jamais dit ce que lui-même voulait.

-Ce que tu veux faire. N'importe quel item de la liste me convient.

-Tous les items, s'entendit dire Sonny.

  
  


Après tout, il n'était pas une jeune vierge effarouchée et ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu de relations sexuelles avec un homme qu'il ne savait pas ce qui devait arriver, ce qu'il voulait qu'il arrive.

  
  


-Tous les items, hein. Oh, je suis un homme chanceux alors...

  
  


Les mains de Rafael glissèrent à sa nuque.

  
  


-J’insiste Sonny, mais tu peux révoquer ton consentement à tout moment.

-On voit que tu travailles pour un SVU.

-Et pourtant, cela ne devrait pas impacter mon respect de ton consentement.

  
  


Sonny attrapa la main de Rafael, la conversation prenait un tour bien trop sérieux et si Sonny se donnait le temps de réfléchir, il commencerait à paniquer. Ne pas paniquer. Ne pas réfléchir.

  
  


-Tu as mon consentement. Et je te le dirais si je veux arrêter. Si tu fais de même.

-Bien entendu.

-Bien. Maintenant que cela est réglé, on pourrait peut être passer à autre chose. Genre... toi avec moins de vêtements.

  
  


Sa main remonta pour jouer avec la cravate, ses doigts desserrant le nœud, effleurant la peau fine du cou.

  
  


-Oh... Mais je t'en prie, fais donc.

  
  


Le regard plongé dans celui de son amant, Sonny défit la cravate, glissant le morceau de tissu hors du col.

  
  


-Mmm, elle est douce, s'entendit-il murmurer.

-Je n'attends que ta permission pour t'acheter autre chose que les atrocités que tu portes quotidiennement.

-Hé ! S'offusqua Sonny, outré.

-Tu as un corps magnifique, et pourtant tu le caches derrière des costumes bien trop grands pour toi. Ton tailleur devrait être arrêté.

-Je n'ai pas de tailleur.

-Ceci explique cela.

  
  


Sonny sourit à la raillerie de Rafael avant de s'attaquer aux boutons de sa chemise. Quelques uns étaient déjà défaits, n'ayant pas supporter leur session d'embrassades dans l'entrée. Sonny prit une inspiration une fois la chemise retirée.

Rafael dut l'entendre car il posa ses mains sur celles de Sonny, les stoppant avant qu'elles ne puissent le retirer son maillot de corps.

  
  


-Je crois que j'ai envie de prendre mon temps pour te déshabiller. Mais avant …

  
  


Sonny se retrouva subitement allongé sur le lit, d’une poussée de Rafael.

  
  


-Mmm, oui.

  
  


Rafael s’approcha, glissant une jambe de chaque côté des cuisses de Sonny.

  
  


-Je le savais. Tu es splendide au milieu de mes draps.

  
  


Évidemment le substitut était un beau parleur.

Sonny pouvait sentir son cœur s’emballer sous le regard enflammé de Rafael. Il donnait la nette impression de le dévorer des yeux. Il se sentait déshabillé par son regard avant même que les mains ne se posent sur ses vêtements.

  
  


-Je peux ?

  
  


Les doigts agiles virevoltaient sur son pull, caressant le peu de chair dévoilé.

  
  


-Tu peux.

  
  


Les mots étaient étouffés par ce qu’étaient certainement les battements erratiques de son cœur.

Les lèvres de Rafael se posèrent rapidement sur les siennes avant de s’éloigner afin de permettre au substitut de reporter toute son attention à l’effeuillage de son amant.

  
  


-Magnifique, complimenta Rafael une fois le pull entièrement retiré.

  
  


Ses mains se posèrent sur ses flancs, la pulpe de ses doigts le faisant frissonner.

  
  


-Rafi…

  
  


Les mains de Rafael se mirent à le parcourir, avec lenteur mais détermination, semblant chercher quelque chose. Le sourire de Rafael était victorieux alors que Sonny se mit à frissonner sous son toucher.

  
  


-J’adore tes réactions, je me demande ce que tu vas faire quand je vais poser ma bouche sur ta peau.

  
  


C’est avec un gémissement que Sonny réattira Rafael à ses lèvres. Comme pour se donner du temps avant l’inévitable. Si la bouche de Rafael se posait sur lui, il n’était pas certain qu’il n’allait pas se ridiculiser en venant bien trop tôt.

Les lèvres de Rafael quittèrent les siennes pour venir se perdre dans son cou. Sonny tourna la tête pour lui offrir un meilleur accès. Il pouvait sentir le sourire de Rafael contre sa peau. Puis ses lèvres quittèrent son cou pour venir se poser sur sa clavicule. Un simple baiser déjà.

  
  


-Je peux ?

-Tu peux.

  
  


Il savait qu’à un certain point il fallait qu’il réciproque, mais les sensations qui naissaient en lui brouillaient son esprit. Et cela ne fut pas aider par les lèvres de Rafael qui se refermèrent sur son mamelon.

  
  


-Regarde-toi. J’ai à peine poser mes lèvres sur toi que tu portes déjà mes marques…

  
  


C’était trop. Beaucoup trop. Ce corps d’homme sur le sien. Ses lèvres sur lui. Il pouvait sentir la barbe naissante de Rafael contre la peau fine de sa poitrine. Il pouvait sentir son excitation contre la sienne.

  
  


-Attends… attends …

  
  


Rafael retira ses lèvres et se recula de quelques centimètres. Sonny plaqua son avant bras sur ses yeux, se forçant à reprendre une respiration normale.

  
  


-Sonny ?

-Ca va. Ca va. Laisse moi reprendre mon souffle.

-Bien sur. Prend ton temps.

  
  


Malgré le bras sur ses yeux, Sonny les ferma, se forçant à prendre de lentes inspirations. Comme lorsqu’il devait sortir son arme, de lentes et profondes inspirations. Au bout de quelques secondes, il repoussa son bras et ouvrit les yeux avant d’acquiescer.

  
  


-C’est bon.

  
  


Les doigts de Rafael se reposèrent sur ses flancs.

  
  


-Tu es sur ? On peut s’arrêter là, Sonny.

-Non. Enfin, oui je suis sur. On continue. Si… si tu veux.

  
  


Le regard que Rafael lui renvoya le fit frissonner.

  
  


-On pourrait peut être… enlever le restant de nos vêtements ? Proposa Sonny d’une voix plus ou moins assurée.

  
  


Parce qu’à ce rythme-la, il ne faisait pas confiance à son corps pour ne pas venir avant d’avoir vu Rafael entièrement nu.

Rafael acquiesça, sans pour autant bouger d’un pouce.

Sonny se redressa, posant ses mains sur les flancs de Rafael.

  
  


-Je peux ?

-Fais toi plaisir.

  
  


Le détective hocha la tête et glissa ses mains sous le tissu du maillot de corps de Rafael pour le faire remonter doucement. Il se pencha en avant et posa sa bouche sur la peau ainsi dévoilée. Cela lui était étrange de sentir une peau d’homme sous ses lèvres. Mais cela l’excitait de sentir la peau de Rafael sous ses lèvres. Il remonta à la bouche de son amant et l’embrassa avec passion.

Les mains de Rafael se posèrent sur son visage, et tandis que le baiser s’accentuait, elles glissèrent vers son cou et ses épaules, pressant Sonny contre les draps.

Sonny se laissa aller en arrière, ouvrant les cuisses pour permettre à Rafael de s’installer entre. Il aimait cette sensation nouvelle d’un corps puissant au-dessus de lui, le pressant contre le matelas. Cela lui donnait l’impression d’être en sécurité, d’être désiré.

Le détective haletait tandis que Rafael l’embrassait avec ferveur. Il avait l'habitude, cela se voyait. Sonny gémit tandis que Rafael referma avec douceur ses dents sur la lèvre inférieure, quémandant l’entrée de sa bouche. Sonny s’exécuta et leur langues se mêlèrent, le baiser devenant rapidement beaucoup plus affamé et arrachant un nouveau gémissement à Sonny.

Les lèvres de Rafael quittèrent les siennes pour venir poser un baiser au coin de sa bouche et Sonny frissonna alors que la bouche de son amant descendit, parsemant ses baisers sur le menton puis sous sa mâchoire. Il renversa légèrement sa tête en arrière et laissa échapper un son aigu alors que Rafael referma ses dents sur un morceau de chair, mordillant puis léchant.

  
  


-Navré… dit Rafael en se reculant, l’air tout sauf navré. Je n’ai pas pu résister.

  
  


Ses doigts se mirent à caresser la peau humide de sa salive. Un courant électrique traversa Sonny en s’imaginant marquer par les lèvres de Rafael.

  
  


-Oh, tu aimes ça, sourit le substitut en sentant le sexe de Sonny tressaillir contre sa cuisse.

  
  


La réponse de Sonny mourût dans un gémissement alors que les lèvres de Rafael retournèrent à son cou.

Sonny ne savait pas que sa gorge vous pouvez être aussi érogène, mais Rafael réveillait tellement de sensations nouvelles en lui qu’il n'avait cru devoir ressentir un jour.

Rafael mordillait, suçotait, léchait le cou de Sonny pendant ce qu’il lui semblait être un instant à peine, mais qui en réalité devait durer bien longtemps car lorsqu’il posa ses lèvres sur les clavicules de Sonny, la gorge du détective lui donnait l’impression de pulser avec les battements de son cœur.

Son sexe était dur dans son jean, et à croire l’erection pressée contre sa hanche, Rafael était dans le même état. Cette sensation nouvelle d’un sexe dur contre lui rendait Sonny comme désespéré. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il savait qu'il voulait plus.

  
  


-Oh, laissa-t-îl échapper alors que Rafael s'appliquait à lécher la peau sensible de son mamelon. Rafi !

  
  


Avec une lueur affamée dans le regard, Rafael referma ses lèvres autour de la chair sensible. Sonny se cambra brusquement. Il n’avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant. Pas un tel plaisir avec si peu de contact. Il laissa échapper un long gémissement alors que Rafael jouait de ses dents et de sa langue sur sa peau sensible. 

  
  


-Magnifique, murmura Rafael dans un souffle humide contre sa peau.

  
  


Sonny haletait, son esprit embrumé par le désir. Rafael effleura l’autre mamelon avec son ongle et Sonny sursauta dans les draps, gémissant, il pouvait sentir son sexe tressaillir.

  
  


-Rafael, soupira-t-il, refermant ses doigts dans les mèches noires de son amant. S’il te plaît, supplia-t-il, pressant ses hanches contre celles de son amant.

Ce fut au tour de Rafael de laisser échapper un gémissement tandis qu’il colla davantage son corps contre celui de Sonny, le plaquant contre le matelas.

-Shhh, dit-il, laisse moi prendre soin de toi, Sonny.

  
  


Il se pencha pour embrasser de nouveau Sonny, passionné et plein de désir, laissant le détective à bout de souffle quand il se recula.

Rafael posa une main sur la joue rougie de Sonny, son pouce caressant avec douceur sa lèvre inférieure. Elle était gonflée par les baisers.

  
  


-Je peux ôter tes vêtements, Sonny ?

  
  


Sonny referma ses dents sur la pulpe du pouce et regarda Rafael droit dans les yeux.

  
  


-Oui. Déshabille-moi.

  
  


Le sourire de Rafael se fit joueur.

  
  


-A vos ordres, détective.

  
  


A peine ces mots furent-ils prononcés que Rafael posa ses mains sur la ceinture de Sonny. Il l’ouvrit avec des gestes sûrs puis fit glisser le jean le long des hanches, le long des cuisses, déposant une série de baiser sur la peau ainsi dévoilée. Le gémissement qui s'était échappé lorsque les lèvres de Rafael s’étaient posées à la naissance de sa cuisse avait été purement pornographique. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà réagi si instantanément avec juste des lèvres sur sa peau.

  
  


-Tu es splendide.

  
  


Rafael le fixait. Ses lèvres étaient rougies par les baisers, ses pupilles dilatées de plaisir. Et le substitut avait l’audace de se lécher les lèvres en posant ses yeux sur l’entrejambe déformant le tissu de son boxer.

Sonny laissa échapper un gémissement et se surprit en attrapant Rafael par la ceinture pour l’attirer à sa bouche. Son geste dut également surprendre Rafael parce que c’est avec un petit rire qu’il embrassa les lèvres de Sonny. Pour venir ensuite redescendre sa bouche dans le cou de son amant, prenant le temps de mordiller les clavicules, de lécher les mamelons avant de faire glisser ses lèvres sur l’estomac de Sonny. 

  
  


-Oh mon dieu, gémit Sonny tandis que Rafael déposa un baiser sur l’une de ses hanches.

-Mmm, c’est sacrilège ça non ? sourit Rafael en reportant son attention sur la seconde hanche. Comment on dit déjà ? Tu n’invoqueras pas le nom…

-Arrête de parler… grogna Sonny en refermant sa main sur les mèches de Rafael.

-Oh, moins de paroles et plus d’action ? demanda son amant en passant ses pouces sous le tissu du boxer.

  
  


Il le fit glisser lentement le long du sexe tendu de Sonny, dévoilant la peau rougie et humide.

  
  


-Mmm, je sens que je vais être un homme comblé...

  
  


Sonny laissa échapper un gémissement aigu alors que Rafael se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le haut de son sexe. Le gémissement se transforma en soupir de frustration quand les lèvres quittèrent son gland pour glisser vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Un violent frisson le parcourut au moment où les dents de Rafael emprisonnèrent la peau fine.

  
  


-Tu sens bon.

  
  


Le nez de Rafael effleurait la peau sensible, rougie par sa bouche.

  
  


-Rafi … Je…

  
  


La voix de Sonny semblait suppliante à ses oreilles.

  
  


-Dis-moi ce que tu veux. Dis moi ce que tu veux et je le ferais.

  
  


Sonny tourna la tête sur l’oreiller, haletant.

  
  


-Je… Je veux…

-Oui Sonny ?

-Je…

  
  


Il tourna la tête pour croiser le regard de Rafael. Il attendait patiemment qu’il mette de l’ordre dans ses pensées. Que voulait-îl ? Il voulait sentir les mains de Rafael sur lui. Sentir sa bouche sur sa peau. Mais il était égoïste. Rafael voulait certainement ça aussi. Au lieu de se retrouver à attendre qu’un timide abruti se décide. Il avait déjà fait ça. Il savait comment cela se passer. En pratique comme en théorie. Alors pourquoi était-il si distrait ?

  
  


-Tu ne veux pas que je te touche ?

  
  


Rafael sourit doucement.

  
  


-Laisse moi prendre soin de toi d’abord. D’accord ?

  
  


Sonny acquiesça, quelque peu soulagé. Rafael se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres avant que Sonny ne sente une main se poser sur son sexe. Il se cambra brusquement. C’était différent de la main d’une femme. C’était différent de sa propre main.

Rafael le caressa lentement, alternant la pression de ses doigts, son pouce effleurant le gland. Le souffle de Sonny s’accélérait, son cœur s’emballait et il perdit pied quand Rafael posa ses lèvres à la naissance de sa cuisse. Un courant électrique le traversa tandis qu’il se répandait entre les doigts de Rafael.

  
  


Cela avait été son premier orgasme de la soirée, et Rafael portait toujours son pantalon.

  
  


**Appartement de Rafael Barba et Dominick Carisi**

**15 PHB, 240 Park Avenue South**

**Mardi 20 janvier 2015**

  
  


Sonny observa une nouvelle fois l’horloge.

22h34

Il avait soufflé les bougies il y a longtemps maintenant. Tout comme il avait éteint le four.

Rafael n’était toujours pas là. Il prit son téléphone. Aucun message. Aucun appel en absence.

Habituellement, si le substitut était retenu au tribunal, il trouvait toujours un petit moment pour prévenir son fiancé. Tout comme Sonny prévenait Rafael quand une enquête survenait à l’improviste ou qu’une nouvelle piste l’empêchait de rentrer à l’appartement comme ils l’avaient prévu.

C’était étrange de ne pas avoir de nouvelles. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose avait du arriver. Quelque chose de grave. A Lucia. A Catalina. Ou même à Rafael lui-même. Mais il tentait de se rassurer en se disant que quelqu'un l'aurait prévenu. Forcément. Il était la personne à contacter en cas d'urgence pour Rafael. Et s'il y avait eu une urgence...

Sonny se redressa brusquement sur le canapé en entendant la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir. Il regarda par dessus le dossier.

Rafael était dans l'entrée, son manteau ouvert, son écharpe dans son poing. Sa cravate était dénouée sur son col ouvert. Il était étrangement débraillé. Le substitut était toujours très à cheval sur son allure. Au tribunal, il était en constante représentation. Que ce soit lorsqu’il était la barre, qu’il recevait des victimes dans son bureau ou briefait avec les détectives du SVU. Il lui avait fallu longtemps pour accepter de se réveler à Sonny. Et après tout ce temps, il n'était toujours pas réellement lui-même en présence de la famille de Sonny.

Sonny se leva, faisant le tour du sofa pour s'approcher de son fiancé. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas.

  
  


-Tu rentres tard. Il y a eu un problème au tribunal ? Demanda le détective en tentant de supprimer toute marque de jugement de sa voix.

  
  


Rafael travaillait tard. Cela arrivait. Il avait un travail prenant, tout comme Sonny. Il ne pouvait lui reprocher quelque chose qu'il avait lui même fait maintes et maintes fois.

Mais le détective n'eut même pas une réponse. À la place Rafael partit dans leur chambre. Sonny observa un moment la porte, attendant que Rafael revienne. Il avait sûrement envie d’enlever son costume après toute cette journée de fou.

Sonny jeta un regard vers le four, peut être devait-il remettre le plat à chauffer. A moins que Rafael ait déjà dîner au bureau. Enfin… dîner était un bien grand mot.

Mais Rafael ne revint pas. Sonny se leva et alla rejoindre son fiancé dans leur chambre.

  
  


-Rafi ? Ça va ? 

  
  


Rafael était de dos, les épaules tendues.

  
  


-C’est trop demandé d’avoir du calme quand je rentre chez moi ?

  
  


Sonny fixa le dos de Rafael, sourcils fronçés. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

  
  


-Du calme ? Je t’ai attendu toute la soirée. Je m'inquiétais, Rafael.

-J’étais occupé.

  
  


Sonny observa son fiancé.

  
  


-Tu as bu ? Demanda-t-il, étonné.

  
  


Rafael se retourna enfin. Son regard n'avait pas sa clarté habituelle.

  
  


-Je ne suis pas ivre.

-Mais tu as bu.

-Et ? Tu comptes m’empêcher de boire ?

  
  


Sonny s’approcha doucement de son amant. Il connaissait ce comportement. Rafael cherchait une dispute.

  
  


-Je ne veux pas t’empêcher de faire quoique ce soit. Je suis juste inquiet, c'est tout. Tu rentres tard.

-Et ? On n’avait pas de rendez-vous il me semble ?

  
  


Sonny observa Rafael. Il se comportait comme le connard qu'il aimait que le monde pense qu'il était. Mais ce n'était pas lui.

  
  


-Il ne me semble pas que j’ai besoin de prendre un rendez-vous pour te voir, dit calmement Sonny, reprenant les mots de son fiancé.

  
  


Le regard que lui lança Rafael était loin d'être celui auquel Sonny était habitué dans l'enceinte de leur petite bulle.

  
  


-Ouais, c’est pas comme si c’était moi qui t’avait beaucoup attendu ces derniers temps, cingla le substitut.

  
  


C'était comme si un vent froid venait de s'infiltrer dans le corps de Sonny. Mais ce vent froid n'était que les mots de son fiancé. Des mots qu'il craignait entendre de sa bouche. Parce qu'il finissait toujours par les entendre.

  
  


-Ça c’est bas.

  
  


Son travail était trop prenant. Ses cours du soir étaient trop prenant. Sa famille était trop prenante. Toutes ses anciennes relations avaient fini par lui reprocher de ne pas être sa priorité. Que le travail passait avant elles. Que ses cours à Fordham passaient avant elles. Que sa famille passait avant elles. Mais jamais Rafael. Il comprenait. Il comprenait et il poussait Sonny à continuer à mettre en avant sa carrière, que ce soit au sein du NYPD et celle à venir au bureau du procureur.

  
  


-Tu sais très bien que mon emploi du temps est difficile surtout avec les examens, continua Sonny. On s’en est toujours sorti jusque-là je me suis dit que ce soir on aurait pu faire un bon petit repas tous les deux j’aurais pu cuisiner pour toi et qu’on se serait parlé. On se serait retrouvé tous les deux, ajouta le détective en s'approchant de son amant.

  
  


Mais le ton cinglant de Rafael lui fit reculer d'un pas.

  
  


-Désolé de pas être d’humeur pour te baiser ce soir.

  
  


Sonny observa Rafael en secouant légèrement la tête. Jamais Rafael ne lui avait parlé comme ça. Pas une fois.

  
  


-Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? J'essaye de t'aider là, Rafi.

  
  


Avec un sourire froid, Rafael lui tourna le dos et commença à déboutonner son gilet.

  
  


-Et où j'ai demandé ton aide ?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me demander mon aide. Je suis ton fiancé. Ton futur époux.

-Ouais… on a vu ce que ca donnait !

  
  


Et subitement, tout devint plus clair pour Sonny. Le mariage. Sonny avait peut être vu un beau-père fantasmé en Amaro Senior, mais Rafael avait vu quelque chose de bien pire. Il s'était vu lui. Il avait vu les actions de cet homme violent comme pouvant être les siennes. Mais Sonny n'était pas Gabriela. Il avait promis à Rafael de ne jamais le laisser devenir son père. Que ce soit en acte ou en pensée. Il était temps pour lui de tenir sa promesse.

  
  


-Donc quoi ? Tu prévois déjà de me fracasser le crâne à notre mariage ?

  
  


Rafael se retourna brusquement et le fusilla du regard.

  
  


-Jamais ! Jamais je n'ai levé la main sur toi ! Cingla-t-il.

  
  


Il était bien loin le procureur calme qui pouvait plaider n'importe quelle affaire, qui pouvait interroger et contre-interroger n'importe quel suspect et autre pervers.

  
  


-Je sais, temporisa tout de suite Sonny. Sur personne. Tu n'es pas comme ça. Alors arrête de te flageller !

-J'ai perdu l'affaire.

  
  


Ah. C'était ça. C'était en partie ça. Rafael, malgré toute son expérience, prenait encore bien trop à cœur ses échecs. Car il savait que ses échecs avaient des conséquences sur la vie des personnes qui comptaient sur lui. Gabriela avait besoin de son aide pour être à l'abri de son époux. Et il avait échoué. S'ils venaient un jour à apprendre qu'elle était morte sous les coups d'Amaro, Rafael s'en sentirait coupable. Car il avait échoué à faire incarcérer Nicholas Amaro Senior. Il oubliait qu'il n'était qu'un rouage du système et que la justice ne reposait pas sur ses épaules.

  
  


-Ce n'est pas la première. Ce ne sera pas la dernière. Ca arrive, Rafi. Ca fait partie du travail. Et tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

-Donc après les cours de droits, tu prévois de prendre des cours de psychologie de comptoir ? Non, mais que je sache combien de temps je vais réellement passer avec mon époux.

-Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui est rentré tard aujourd'hui.

  
  


Rafael fusilla Sonny du regard.

  
  


-J'ai du travail, dit-il en quittant la chambre.

  
  


Sonny lui emboîta le pas.

  
  


-Tu plaisantes là ? Rafi !

  
  


Il le regarda fermer la porte du bureau derrière lui. Bon. Et voilà la soirée romantique qui partait à l’eau. Rafael avait sans doute besoin de se calmer un peu. Dans moins d’une heure, il viendrait le rejoindre au lit et s’excuserait en recouvrant son corps de baisers. Sonny ferait semblant d’y résister juste pour que Rafael brule toute son énergie à se faire pardonner. Et ensuite, dans les bras l’un de l’autre, il se confierait enfin. Tout irait bien.

* * *

La porte claqua derrière lui, emportant dans son bruit les paroles de Sonny. Rafael ferma les yeux, s’appuyant contre le bois. Il avait une migraine. Il aurait voulu rentrer au calme chez lui et se détendre mais à la place il y avait eu cette dispute ridicule. Pourquoi Sonny ne pouvait-il pas lui accorder un instant de paix ?

Le substitut soupira en ouvrant les yeux. S’il se souvenait bien il devait y avoir des anti-migraineux dans un tiroir de son bureau. Il se décala de la porte et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il dut poser une main sur le dossier de la chaise. Il ne tanguait pas. Il n’était pas assez ivre pour cela. Il n’avait bu que quelques verres pour oublier la défaite amère qu’il venait de subir. Pour oublier l’affaire trop proche de son passé qu’il avait du plaider. Pour oublier ses soirées si solitaires qu’il avait cru loin de lui. A quoi bon perdre des heures complètes en organisation de mariage et en réunion avec des imbéciles pour rentrer dans un appartement vide. Où était son fiancé si aimant alors qu’après une journée difficile il trouvait leur lit vide, avec pour toute présence celle d’un post-it sur un Tupperware à réchauffer. Sa mère pouvait en faire autant. S’il payait suffisamment, le service de livraison de repas pourrait en faire autant. A la place, l’appartement était vide et dépourvu d’amour. Et le post-it ne semblait que le narguer. Sonny était là quand il n’y était pas. Et il était là quand Sonny était absent. Ils ne faisaient que s’esquiver depuis ce qu’il lui semblait être des semaines. A quoi bon vivre ensemble si ce n’est que pour être des colocataires aux horaires décalés. A quoi bon se marier si c’est pour s’éviter de cette façon.

Il ouvrit le tiroir et prit la boîte de médicaments.

  
  


-Putain.

  
  


Elle était vide.

Rafael soupira et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil. C’était sans doute trop demandé que quelque chose aille bien dans cette putain de journée. Et Sonny était probablement déjà au téléphone avec ses sœurs qui devaient sans aucun doute le convaincre de partir. Elles n’auraient pas à insister bien longtemps…

Il n’était pas fait pour vivre en couple. Il le savait. Il l’avait dit à Sonny. Il l’avait prévenu. Et pourtant ils en étaient là. Ils en étaient là parce que Rafael était devenu accro à la présence de Sonny. Il aurait du le savoir. Le prévoir. L’anticiper. Un jour ou l’autre, Sonny se lasserait de lui. Et leur moindre conversation se transformera en dispute. Et un jour, Rafael perdra toute patience et toute retenue. Un jour Rafael deviendra un vrai connard. Un jour, il deviendra comme le père d’Amaro. Ou il deviendra son père. Il avait toujours chercher à l’éviter. Tout en sachant pertinemment que ça finirait par arriver. C’est comme fixer le sol pendant une chute. On savait qu’on le percuterait, on savait qu’on allait souffrir, mais on savait qu’on ne pouvait rien y faire. C’était juste dommage que Sonny ait à subir tout ça.

Rafael avait accepté son futur. Il avait tenté de lutter mais en vain. Ce comportement était inscrit dans ses veines. Il était jaloux, possessif et avait tendance à devenir rapidement agressif. Le mari parfait.

Il était déjà un fils et un petit fils médiocre, ses plus proches amis étaient soit une collègue de travail soit ses cousins. La seule chose pour laquelle il n’était pas une absolue déception c’était son travail. Normalement. Il était censé être doué. Mais même ça il échouait. Autant dire que Sonny n’avait plus rien à faire avec lui.

Ils étaient déjà tellement différents à la base. Sonny était un optimiste né, du genre à voir le verre toujours à moitié plein. Rafael était un con aigri et pessimiste. L’attitude toujours joviale, enjouée et positive de Sonny était insupportable car cela sonnait faux pour Rafael. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer que c’était autre chose qu’une mise en scène. Mais Sonny était sincère. Et Rafael restait un salopard. Parce que Sonny avait organisé toute une soirée pour eux malgré la fatigue qu’il avait accumulé et lui, pendant ce temps, se bourrait la gueule dans un bar miteux.

Il se dégoûtait.

  
  


**Appartement de Rafael Barba et Dominick Carisi**

**15 PHB, 240 Park Avenue South**

**Mercredi 21 janvier 2015**

  
  


Sonny ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers la place à ses côtés. Elle était vide. Elle n'avait pas été occupée de la nuit. Rafael ne l'avait pas rejoint dans leur lit.

Le détective poussa un long soupir. Et lui qui pensait que leur dispute se serait dissipée dans la nuit... Mais pour cela comme pour tout autre chose, Rafael était têtu. Tant pis. Sonny aussi pouvait être têtu.

Après un rapide passage à la salle de bain, il alla mettre en route la machine à café avant de se saisir d’une tasse pleine et d’aller toquer à la porte du bureau.

  
  


-Allez, finis de bouder et viens boire un café. Tu pourras m’expliquer pourquoi tu…

  
  


Sonny se tut brusquement en voyant la pièce vide. Rafael n’était pas dans son bureau. Il n’était pas dans leur appartement. Rafael n’était pas là.

Sonny fixa le fauteuil avant de faire demi-tour. Il posa la tasse de Rafael sur le comptoir avant de regarder son portable. Ses doigts brulaient d’attraper son téléphone et de joindre Rafael. Lui demandait où il était, pourquoi il était parti. Depuis quand il était parti. Lui demandait comment il allait. Parce que clairement, quelque chose n’allait pas.

Le dernier message sur la conversation avec Rafael était un message qu’il lui avait envoyé hier soir. Un simple :

 _J’ai hâte de te voir_ 😉

Rafael ne lui avait jamais répondu. Rafael ne l’avait jamais rejoint dans leur lit, au lieu de ça, il était rentré en retard, ivre et en colère.

  
  


Sonny quitta la conversation avec son fiancé pour envoyer un message à sa sœur.

  
  


_Sonny : Partante pour un café avec ton frère préféré ?_

_Bella : Tu es mon seul frère, abruti ! Tu passes à la maison ??_

  
  


La réponse arriva alors que Sonny était déjà en train d’enfiler ses chaussures. Il quitta l’appartement avec un dernier regard vers le bureau vide de Rafael.

  
  


**Appartement de Bella Carisi**

**519 West 22** **nd** **Street**

**Mercredi 21 janvier 2015**

  
  


Sonny soupira en voyant la porte de l'immeuble ouverte. Sa petite sœur avait vraiment besoin de déménager. Il se souvenait encore du jour où il l'avait aidé à emménager. C'était en hiver, en fin d'après-midi et il faisait bien entendu nuit. Autant dire que la première impression avait été loin d'être bonne. L'ambiance y avait été donc pour beaucoup mais sans doute aussi l'ivrogne qu'ils avaient du enjamber avec leurs bras pleins de cartons.

Le détective toqua à la porte de l'appartement.

  
  


-Entre, c'est ouvert !

  
  


Sonny soupira de nouveau.

  
  


-Bella, commença-t-il.

  
  


Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait répété à sa petite sœur de verrouiller sa porte. A ses sœurs aînées également. Et à ses parents. Mais avec eux c'était peine perdue, cependant il ne perdait pas espoir avec sa petite sœur.

  
  


-Je sais ! Je sais ! fusa la voix de sa sœur depuis le fond de l'appartement. Mais Tommy vient juste de partir.

-Et il ne peux pas verrouiller derrière lui ?

-Je suis dans l'appartement, il ne va pas m'enfermer ! Tu trouverais encore à en redire !

-Certes, dit Sonny en retirant son manteau.

-Tu es tout seul ?

  
  


Le détective se tourna vers sa sœur qui venait d'apparaître.

  
  


-Je devais venir accompagné ?

-Ta moitié ? Peut-être. D'ailleurs j'ai été surprise quand j'ai lu ton message ce matin. J'ai cru que vous ne vous lèveriez pas de si tôt ! Et surtout pas que tu serais en forme pour des sympathies dès le matin.

  
  


Sonny eut un petit sourire.

  
  


-J'ai toujours le temps pour toi, petite sœur, dit-il en faisant la bise à Bella.

-Attends.

  
  


Elle se recula, l'observant.

  
  


-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

-On ne peut rien te cacher, hein ?

-Toi non. Tu es beaucoup trop lisible.

-Je suis un détective, lui rappela son frère.

-Pas avec moi. Dis moi ! Non attends. Café ! Et tu me racontes tout. Ca concerne Rafael ? Attends, café !

  
  


Sonny soupira en voyant sa sœur si exubérante. Il n'était même pas 8h30 et elle virevoltait déjà comme un papillon.

Il la suivit dans la cuisine et s'assit à la table.

  
  


-Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non, non ! On parle de toi là ! Tu es censé avoir passer une super soirée avec ton fiancé dieu au lit.

-Ca ne veut rien dire.

-Bien sur que si. Tu éludes.

  
  


Elle posa une tasse devant son frère et s'assit en face de lui.

  
  


-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Sonny ?

  
  


Le détective prit une gorgée de café, cherchant ses mots.

  
  


-On s'est disputés.

  
  


Bella porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, laissant le temps à son frère de continuer à parler. Mais il resta silencieux.

  
  


-Et ce n'est pas quelque chose qui arrive souvent ça, si ? Finit-elle par dire.

  
  


Elle connaissait la vie sentimentale de son frère. Elle l'avait vu évoluer pour arriver là où il en était aujourd'hui. Elle avait été la première à savoir que Sonny avait rencontré quelqu'un.

Ils étaient peut être quatre frères et sœurs mais les deux cadets avaient toujours eu une relation particulière. Elle connaissait son frère par cœur. Elle savait quand il n'allait pas bien. Et là, il n'allait pas bien.

Elle n'avait pas souvenir avoir jamais vu son frère et Rafael se disputer. Ou même se prendre le bec. Rafael pouvait être un vrai con mais jamais avec Sonny. La famille connaissait tous le stress et l'anxiété du seul garçon de la fratrie. Avec Rafael, il était plus apaisé, le substitut le calmait et l’exauçait. C'était romantique à voir, pour une fleur bleue comme Bella. Et c'était sans doute romantique à vivre aussi. Sauf quand cela se passait mal. Comme aujourd'hui.

Sonny semblait perdu dans sa tasse de café, n’ayant aucune réponse à lui offrir.

  
  


-Sonny ?

-Non. Enfin… Si… Ça arrive. C’est normal dans un couple. Mais là… Comme ça… c’est nouveau…

-Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Vous aviez pourtant prévu une bonne soirée…

-Rafael n’était pas au courant. C’était censé être une surprise…

  
  


Il se tut, faisant tourner l’alliance autour de son doigt.

  
  


-J’aurai du le prévenir. Voir avec lui…

-Sonny…. Commença Bella.

  
  


Elle ne voulait pas que son frère se mette tout sur le dos.

  
  


-Je sais ce que tu vas dire, soupira Sonny. Mais avec nos boulots… on ne sait jamais quand on aura une journée difficile.

-Donc il a eu une journée difficile et il a passé ses nerfs sur toi ?

-Quelque chose comme ça … il est rentré tard… Il avait bu.

-Il était ivre ?

  
  


Bella connaissait l'histoire familiale de Rafael et de l'alcool et néanmoins elle ne se souvenait pas d'un repas où elle ne l'avait pas vu boire. Un verre. Voire plusieurs.

  
  


-Non !

  
  


Évidemment Sonny défendait son fiancé.

  
  


-Non Bella. Il n’était pas ivre. Il avait trop bu, c'est vrai. Mais il n’était pas ivre.

-Okay. Donc il n'est pas rentré à quatre pattes ivre mort. Mais il s'est passé quoi ?

  
  


Sonny soupira.

  
  


-Je ne sais pas Bella... Je ne sais pas... Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas tout compris... Il... Il semblait de mauvaise humeur.

-Et l'alcool n'a pas du aider.

  
  


Le détective haussa les épaules.

  
  


-Et vous vous êtes disputés ? Insista Bella.

  
  


Questionner son frère était très difficile, Sonny n'aimait pas parler de lui.

  
  


-Non. Oui... Peut être. C'était bizarre Bella. Je n'avais aucun indice de là où la conversation allait nous mener. Ni même comment on a pu dire ce qu'on a dit.

-Comme quoi alors ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu vous disputer.

-On se dispute Bella. Évidemment qu'on se dispute. Comme tout le monde. Comme toi et Tommy.

-On parle de toi là, le recentra Bella. J'aimerai comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.

  
  


Sonny baissa le regard vers sa tasse de café.

  
  


-Moi-aussi. Il était frustré d'avoir perdu son affaire... Il a fait un transfert.

  
  


Il étouffa un petit rire froid.

  
  


-Et voilà, encore de la psychologie de comptoir.

-L'affaire c'était celle avec le père de ton collègue ? Celui qui a frappé sa fiancé, c'est ça ? Rafael a pensé à son père.

  
  


Sonny acquiesça.

  
  


-Et votre mariage approche, continua Bella. Alors il a pensé à lui aussi. Et donc il a bu.

-Et cela ne l'a pas rendu aimable... Il m'a reproché de ne pas avoir été très présent ces derniers temps.

-Tu veux dire pendant tes révisions et pendant que tu passais ton exam ? Il a oublié comment c'était ?

-Bella...

-Sonny... Il n'a rien à te reprocher. Son boulot est prenant. Tes études sont prenantes. Il le sait. Il le savait. Il n'a rien à dire. Combien de soirée tu l'as attendu, toi ?

  
  


Sonny soupira.

  
  


-Et ensuite ? Le poussa sa sœur.

-Ensuite il est parti s'enfermer dans son bureau.

-Classique, railla Bella. Et ce matin ? Il a fait comme si rien ne c'était passé ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire. Il était déjà parti quand je me suis réveillé.

-T'es sérieux ?

  
  


Sonny acquiesça.

  
  


-Il n'est pas venu se coucher.

-Ca lui fera les pieds !

-Bella !

-Non. Là, il agit comme un con. Il se calmera et il viendra s'excuser. Et tu le laisseras bien ramer. Promets le moi ? Parce que je suis capable de le faire ramer à ta place ! Parce que franchement, il y en a marre que les gentils se fassent toujours.... Je te fais chier ? Demanda Bella en voyant que son frère regardait son téléphone.

-Désolé, dit le détective en retournant son téléphone.

-Ne me dis pas que c'est lui ?

  
  


Sonny secoua la tête.

  
  


-Non. C'est le professeur Holmes.

-Le... de Fordham ? Et qu'est ce qu'il te veut ?

-Juste me dire qu'il a vu passer ma copie. Et qu'il a hâte de me revoir. Ca veut dire que j'ai réussi l'examen.

-Mmmm. Évidemment que tu as réussi l'examen...

  
  


Sonny observa sa sœur.

  
  


-Quoi ?

-Rien.

-Quoi ?

-Il a hâte ? Tu comptes coucher avec tous les procureurs de New York ?

-De quoi !? Mais... Je ne couche pas avec tous les procureurs de New York! S'insurgea Sonny.

-Il a hâte de te revoir, répéta la jeune femme.

-Bella !

-Okay ! Okay... Mais tu devrais laisser traîner ce texto pour que Rafael le voit.

  
  


Sonny secoua la tête.

  
  


-C'est ridicule. Tu es ridicule.

-Il est jaloux.

-Rafa ? Il n'a pas besoin de l'être.

-Et pourtant. Tu ne l'as jamais vu quand y a quelqu'un qui te mate un peu trop. Ton mec est jaloux.

-Oui, bah pour le moment j'aimerai surtout que mon fiancé arrête de bouder.

  
  


Sonny jouait avec son téléphone, ne pouvant s'empêcher de vérifier qu'il n'avait pas loupé un message ou un appel de Rafael.

  
  


-Ne lui envoie pas de message !

-Bella !

-Oh ça va, si on ne peut plus plaisanter... Tu vas lui répondre quoi ?

-A qui ?

-A ton professeur.

-Ce n’est pas mon professeur.

  
  


Bella lança un regard agacé à son frère.

  
  


-Rien. Enfin… Un merci. Et lui dire que je suis impatient aussi.

-Mmm…

  
  


Bella sourit en vidant sa tasse de café.

  
  


-Et je ne flirte pas !

  
  


Elle éclata de rire devant l’air de son aîné. C’était tellement facile de le faire marcher. Elle se tut en remarquant à quel point son frère avait l’air fatigué. Certes, entre son boulot, ses horaires ridicules et ses cours, Sonny avait toujours l’air plus ou moins fatigué mais là… C’était différent. Et c’était de la faute de Rafael.

  
  


-Arrêtons de parler de ton admirateur secret et revenons à la crise de Rafael hier soir.

  
  


Sonny soupira. Encore.

  
  


-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire de plus. Tu sais déjà tout ce qu’il s’est passé.

-Tu m’as filé les infos au lance-pierre. Mais toi ?

-Moi ?

-Oui toi. Tu en as pensé quoi ? Tu veux faire quoi ?

  
  


Sonny haussa les épaules, son regard se perdant dans sa tasse de café à moitié vide.

  
  


-Il n’y a pas grand-chose à rajouter…

-Tu lui as répondu quoi ? Quand il t’a dit que tu n’étais jamais là ?

-Il ne m’a pas dit les choses comme ça …

-Sonny…

-J’avais l’impression de vivre un déjà vu… On m'a déjà reproché mille fois de ne pas être suffisamment présent... Mais avec Rafael... Il comprend d'habitude.

-Sauf cette fois-ci. Parce qu'il savait que cela allait te blesser. Il a tapé là où ça faisait mal.

-Il s'est énervé... quand je lui ai demandé s'il comptait me fracasser le crâne le jour de notre mariage.

  
  


Bella fronça les sourcils.

  
  


-De quoi ?

-C'est ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'affaire... Et comment il a cru que c'était lui. Que ce mariage était notre mariage... J'ai forcé le trait...

-Il t'a déjà frappé ?

-Non ! Bella !

-Alors pourquoi … ?

-Parce qu'il a peur que cela arrive.

-Et donc il s'énerve... Logique.

-Il a peur de ressembler à son père.

-Tu sais, là, je me fous un peu de lui et de ses émotions. C'est toi qui m'intéresse. Arrête de lui trouver des excuses.

-Je ne lui cherche pas d'excuse ! Je cherche à le comprendre...

-Pour éviter que ça se reproduise ? Parce que c'est encore toi qui va trouver des solutions. Comme toujours.

  
  


Sonny voulait plaire à tout le monde. Tout le temps. Il voulait aider les autres à régler leurs problèmes. Mais cela finissait par lui portait préjudice parce que tout le monde abusait de sa gentillesse. Sonny était la personne vers qui se tournait quand ça n'aillait pas, quand on avait besoin de conseils ou d'une oreille attentive.

  
  


-Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec lui Bella. Je veux récupérer mon fiancé. Celui qui sourit, celui qui m'embrasse, celui qui me distrait quand je cuisine.

-Ca fait une journée Sonny.

-Et si c'était la journée de trop ? Et si ça continuait comme ça ? Je veux me marier Bella, pas trouver un nouvel appartement.

-Tu abuses là Sonny. C'est ton anxiété qui prend le dessus. Rafael va se calmer. Je suis certaine que tu lui manques aussi et qu'il reviendra tout penaud vers toi.

  
  


Sonny fit une moue septique. Lui aussi voulait cela, mais il avait peur que ce ne soit pas aussi simple.

  
  


-Ce n'est pas lui, Bella. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

-Il n'est pas super aimable...

-Il est sarcastique. Caustique. Mais pas méchant.

-Avec toi peut-être. Pas avec les autres.

  
  


Sonny secoua la tête.

  
  


-Non. Ça, c'est ce qu'il veut faire croire. Il suffit de le connaître pour se rendre compte que c'est un masque.

-Il empêche les gens de le connaître.

-C'est sa façon de se protéger.

-Et toi alors ? Comment tu te protèges ? Tu te protèges en aidant les autres. Donc on arrête tout ça... Et on se concentre sur toi !

  
  


Sonny détourna le regard.

  
  


-Tu sais que je n'aime pas me plaindre.

-Ton mec t'a planté alors que tu t'es cassé le cul à vous organiser une soirée romantique. Je pense que tu as le droit de te plaindre un petit peu.

-Et ca apportera quoi ? Rien. Autant chercher des solutions. Et tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup... Tu n'es pas très objective.

-Encore heureux ! Parce que tu ne l'es pas non plus. Donc je compense.

  
  


Le silence gagna les deux jeunes Carisi.

  
  


Bella finit sa tasse et observa son frère.

  
  


-Tu vas faire quoi ?

-Rien. Il va se calmer. Et revenir. Et on parlera. C'est juste... Chiant.

-Ah, quand même !

  
  


Sonny eut un petit sourire avant de regarder sa montre.

  
  


-Bon. Il va falloir que j’aille travailler.

  
  


Il se leva, déposant sa tasse dans l’évier.

  
  


-Pense à verrouiller derrière moi.

-Oui maman !

-Tu sais pertinemment que maman ne le fait jamais. Et ce n'est pas faute de lui avoir répéter. Encore et encore.

-C'est Staten Island, Sonny.

-Et ? Tu veux que je te donne les chiffres de la criminalité à Staten Island ?

-Et tu veux que je te mette dehors ?

  
  


Sonny déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa sœur.

  
  


-Merci pour le café.

-Si tu as besoin, n'hésite pas. Et surtout, surtout ne lui envoie aucun message ! Lanca-t-elle alors que son frère enfilait son manteau.

-A qui ?

-Tu sais très bien à qui. Il faut que ce soit Rafael qui te contacte.

-On verra bien.

-Sonny ! Chouina Bella alors que son frère refermait la porte derrière lui.

  
  


Elle se faisait du souci pour lui. Sonny perdait toute nuance quand il était amoureux.

  
  


**Appartement de Lucia Barba**

**2615 Jerome Avenue Bronx**

**Mercredi 21 janvier 2015**

  
  


  
  


Rafael se frotta les mains en attendant que sa mère lui ouvre la porte de l'immeuble. La journée avait été longue et inintéressante. Pas même de quoi lui changer les esprits. Et Dieu sait qu'il en aurait eu besoin.

Il serra les dents au passage du métro aérien quasiement au-dessus de sa tête. Il avait une de ses migraines.

Enfin, l'interphone grésilla et la voix de sa mère retentit.

  
  


-C'est pour quoi ?

-C'est moi, _mami,_ ouvre.

-Rafi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

  
  


Rafael grommela. Vraiment ? Ce n'était pas le lieu pour une conversation. Il fut à moitié tenter de redonner un coup de sonnette quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin.

Il monta les trois étages en soufflant. Ce n'était pas beau de vieillir, et dire qu'il avait usé ces marches avec Alex et Eddie à force de les descendre et de les monter en courant.

Sa mère l'attendait sur le pallier.

  
  


-Tu es seul ? S'étonna-t-elle en le voyant arrivé devant elle.

-Et quoi ? Je ne peux pas rendre visite à ma mère ?

  
  


Lucia soupira.

  
  


-Dios mío, ¿qué has hecho ahora, mijo ? [Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait?]

-¿Y por qué es mi culpa? [Et pourquoi ce serait de ma faute?]

  
  


Elle se contenta de se décaler, faisant signe à son fils d'entrer dans l'appartement. Dans quel pétrin son abruti de fils s'était-il encore fourré ? Il avait une fâcheuse tendance à laisser sa grande gueule lui dicter son comportement. Déjà tout petit, c'est comme s'il n'avait aucun instinct de survie. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il était rentré amoché, les vêtements déchirés, les lèvres ou le nez en sang parce qu'il avait tenu tête aux petites brutes du quartier. Et même Eddie ne pouvait pas toujours le protéger. Puis, plus tard, lorsqu'il avait grandi, pris en taille et en muscles, ce fut à son propre père qu'il tenait tête. N'hésitant pas, à la grande honte de Lucia, à se placer entre elle et Juan pour prendre des coups qui ne lui étaient pas destinés.

  
  


Elle observa son fils. Il se tenait au milieu de salon, son écharpe au bout des doigts.

  
  


\- ¿Qué pasa, Rafael? [Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Rafael ?]

-Nada. ¿No puedo ir a verte? [Rien. Je ne peux pas passer te voir ?]

-Te olvidas de que estás hablando con tu madre. [Tu oublies que tu parles à ta mère.]

  
  


Il se tourna vers elle.

  
  


\- ¿Vas a hacer algo esta noche? Tengo entradas para un espectáculo. [Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? J'ai des places pour un spectacle.]

\- ¿Está Soleado ocupado? [Sonny est occupé ?]

-No necesitamos pasar todo el tiempo juntos. [On n'a pas besoin de passer tout notre temps ensemble.]

-Entre tu trabajo, el suyo y sus clases, no tenéis mucho tiempo libre juntos. [Entre ton travail, son travail et ses cours... vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps libre ensemble.]

-Y aún así nos las arreglamos para discutir. [Et pourtant, on arrive encore à se disputer.]

\- ¡Ah! ¡Así que es eso! [Ah ! C’est donc ça !]

  
  


Lucia se dirigea vers la cuisine.

  
  


\- Haré un poco de café y me dirás lo que has hecho. [Je vais nous faire du café et tu m’expliques ce que tu as fait.]

\- ¿Qué hice? Eres muy objetivo con lo que veo. [Ce que j'ai fait ? Tu es très objective à ce que je vois.]

  
  


Elle se tourna pour lancer un regard à son fils.

  
  


-Te conozco, hijo. Y esa es la cara que pones cuando sabes que te has equivocado. [Je te connais, mon fils. Et ça, c'est la tête que tu as fait quand tu sais que tu as fait une bêtise.]

  
  


Rafael soupira et retira sa veste qu'il rangea dans le placard de l'entrée. Son regard se posa sur la photo de famille au mur. Sa mère, sa grand-mère et lui. Tous les trois souriant. Mais il savait ce qu'il y avait sous cette photo. Littéralement. Son père avait détruit le mur de colère. Un énorme trou de la taille de son poing avait orné l'entrée pendant de longues semaines. Et malgré le plâtre, la peinture et la photo, le trou serait toujours là. Ainsi que la colère de Juan. Elle hantait les lieux. Elle hantait leur passé. Et leur avenir.

Le procureur secoua la tête et rejoignit sa mère à la cuisine. Elle le fixait, bras croisés.

  
  


-Soy todo oídos. [Je t'écoute.]

  
  


Rafael eut soudainement l'impression de rajeunir. De faire face à sa mère après une énième bagarre dans la rue, après un énième appel du directeur de l'école ou du prêtre. Autant le prêtre pouvait la faire rire, autant elle ne plaisantait pas avec l'école. _Debes ser el mejor. Son los estudios los que te abrirán todas las puertas. [Tu dois être le meilleur. Ce sont les études qui t'ouvriront toutes les portes.]_ Et elle avait eu raison. Ses études lui avaient ouvert les portes d'Harvard, lui avaient permis d'avoir un appartement sur Park Avenue, lui permettaient de faire un travail qu'il aimait et où il servait la société. Elles lui avaient même permis de rencontrer Sonny. L'homme de sa vie.

  
  


-La he fastidiado. [J'ai merdé.]

-Sí, apuesto a que sí. ¿A quién has insultado esta vez? [Oui, ça je me doute. Qui as-tu insulté cette fois ?]

  
  


Rafael resta silencieux.

  
  


-¡Oh, no, no lo hizo! ¡Rafael, maldita sea! Porque una vez que encuentras a alguien que te aguanta, ¡tienes que hablar sin pensar! [Ah non ! Rafael bordel ! Pour une fois que tu en trouves un qui te supporte, il faut que tu parles sans réfléchir !]

-¿Me atrevo a recordarte que no siempre eres el mejor fan de Sonny? [Oserais-je te rappeler que tu n'es pas toujours la meilleure des fans de Sonny ?]

-¿Y tengo que recordarte que siempre lo defiendes en estos casos? ¿Qué pasa? [Et dois-je te rappeler que tu le défends toujours dans ces cas-là ? Alors ?]

  
  


Rafael s'installa à la table de la cuisine, attrapant la tasse de café. Il prit une grande gorgée.

  
  


-Rafi ! le rappela Lucia à l'ordre.

  
  


Elle connaissait tous les tics de son fils. Elle l'avait porté, elle l'avait élevé. Elle savait donc qu'il était en train de gagner du temps. Et cela ne signifiait qu'une chose, il ne voulait pas lui dire ce qu'il avait fait. Ou avait cru faire. Parce qu'il avait honte de son comportement. Il aimait sincèrement Sonny. Mais cela n'empêchait pas son comportement de connard fini. Il avait cette agressivité en lui. Il l'avait hérité de son père.

  
  


-Tuve una pelea con Soleado. [Je me suis disputé avec Sonny.]

-Sí, me lo imaginaba. ¿De qué lo culpas? ¿Su familia?[Oui, j'avais deviné. Qu'est ce que tu lui reproches ? Sa famille ?]

-Ni siquiera... Cocinó la cena... Toda una tarde conociéndolo... [Même pas... Il avait préparé le repas... Toute une soirée le connaissant... ]

-¿Y no te ha gustado?[Et cela ne t'a pas plu ?]

-Llegué tarde a casa. Había ordenado todo.[Je suis rentré tard. Il avait tout rangé.]

-¿Por qué hizo eso?[Pourquoi ?]

-¿Por qué ordenó?[Pourquoi il avait tout rangé ?]

-¿Por qué has llegado tarde a casa? ¿Por tu trabajo?[Pourquoi tu étais rentré tard ? A cause de ton boulot ?]

-Sí, mi trabajo. No... Fui a tomar una copa después de que se anunciara el veredicto.[Oui. Non... J'ai été boire un verre après l'annonce du verdict.]

-Rafi... ¿Un trago?[Rafi... Un seul verre ?]

-No estaba borracho.[Je n'étais pas ivre.]

-Eso no es lo que he dicho. Pero estabas borracho. Sabes que tienes que tener cuidado.[Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Mais tu avais bu. Tu sais que tu dois faire attention.]

  
  


Rafael serra les dents.

  
  


-Je sais me contenir, cingla-t-il en anglais.

  
  


Lucia ne se laissa pas démonter.

  
  


-Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu étais au bar au lieu d'être chez toi ?

  
  


Rafael observa sa mère avant de détourner le regard.

  
  


-J'ai préféré... J'étais en colère.

-Après Sonny ?

-Après moi-même. J'ai perdu une affaire. Et je ne voulais pas... Je ne voulais pas passer mes nerfs sur Sonny.

-Et ça a l'air d'avoir extrêmement bien fonctionné.

  
  


Rafael tenait son sarcasme de sa mère, il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus.

  
  


-Laisse moi deviner. Il a demandé où tu étais ?

-Même pas.

-Parce que ça se voyait, continua Lucia. Parce que tu étais ivre.

-Je n'étais pas ivre.

  
  


Rafael avait l'impression de se répèter.

  
  


-Je n'étais pas ivre, redit-il sous le regard froid de sa mère.

-Tu sais combien de fois j'ai entendu cette phrase ? Tu sais combien de fois j'ai vécu la scène que tu as du jouer hier soir ?

  
  


Le procureur détourna le regard.

  
  


-Je n'étais pas présente, Rafael, mais je pourrais décrire sans aucun mal la moindre intonation de ta voix. Je sais que tu ne veux pas ressembler à ton père, mais tu finiras par lui ressembler si tu ne fais pas d'effort.

-Tu me crois capable de faire du mal à Sonny ?

  
  


Lucia observa son fils.

  
  


-Tu n’aimeras pas la réponse.

-Donc c’est oui. Merci pour le vote de confiance.

-Tu veux dire le même vote de confiance que tu ne t’accordes pas ?Parce qu’on dirait bien que tu mets tout en œuvre pour bousiller ton mariage. Qui n’a même pas encore eu lieu. Toujours d’actualité d’ailleurs ?

-Bien sur ! Pourquoi tu… Non ! Évidemment qu’on va se marier.

-Même après hier soir ?

-Les disputes ça arrive. Tu crois quoi ? Qu’une simple dispute va…

-Même ce genre de dispute ? Insista Lucia. Où tu rentres ivre ?

-Je n’étais pas ivre !

  
  


Rafael avait haussé la voix, ses poings s’étaient serrés. Et Lucia le jugeait, sourcils levés, d’un air sur d’elle.

  
  


-Tu étais quoi alors ? Enervé ? En colère ? A la recherche d'un punching-ball ?

-Je n'ai jamais frappé Sonny ! Je n'ai jamais frappé quiconque !

  
  


Lucia s'assit en face de son fils.

  
  


-Il n'y a pas que les coups physiques, Rafael. Les mots aussi blessent. Tu le sais. Tu excelles dans cet art. Ose me dire que tu n'as pas été trop loin avec tes paroles ?

  
  


Elle secoua la tête en voyant l'air coupable dans les yeux de son fils.

  
  


-Tu es observateur, Rafa. Tu repères les points faibles chez les gens, et tu prends un malin plaisir à appuyer là où ça fait mal. Alors, qu'as-tu reproché à Sonny ?

  
  


Rafael soupira. Sa tasse était vide. Il n'avait pas envie d'être là. Il avait envie de rentrer chez lui. Chez eux. De voir Sonny. Que la soirée de hier ne soit jamais arrivée.

  
  


-De ne jamais être là...

-Oh... Magnifique. L'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. Tu veux quoi ? Qu'il arrête ses études et son travail ? Qu'il t'attende quand tu te décides de rentrer du bar, comme une gentille femme au foyer ?

-Arrête, grogna Rafael en se prenant la tête dans ses mains. Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne pense pas comme ça.

-Mais qui sait comment tu penses quand tu as bu ? L'alcool peut transformer même le plus charmant des hommes.

- _In vino veritas_ , murmura Rafael avant de relever brusquement la tête pour croiser le regard de sa mère. Tu crois que c'est que je pense ?

  
  


Lucia soupira à son tour.

  
  


-Je crois que tu as besoin d'être bousculé un petit peu. Et qui de mieux placer pour ça que ta mère ? Vamos, cuéntamelo todo. Desde el principio. Y con los detalles. [Allez, raconte moi tout. Depuis le début. Et avec les détails.]

  
  


La mère écouta son fils, ne l'interrompant pas mais prenant des notes mentales pour le questionner plus tard. Elle avait vu juste. Son fils était un abruti. Et elle ne se gêna pas pour lui dire à l'instant même où il finit de parler.

  
  


-Mais pourquoi je suis venu te voir ? Soupira Rafael.

-Parce que tu voulais la vérité. Si tu voulais être réconforté, tu serais aller voir ton abuela.

-C'est sur que pour le confort...

-Tu veux du confort ? demanda sarcastiquement Lucia. Il fait 1m83 et il a un accent horrible.

  
  


Rafael fusilla sa mère du regard.

  
  


-C'est censé m'aider ?

  
  


Lucia se leva sans répondre et leur resservit du café.

  
  


-¿Te sientes culpable?[Tu te sens coupable?] demanda-t-elle après avoir pris une gorgée dans sa tasse.

-¿Qué te parece? [A ton avis?] ne put s'empêcher de répondre sarcastiquement Rafael.

-Estoy escuchando.[Je t'écoute.]

-... Puede que haya exagerado un poco. [Il se peut que j'ai quelque peu sur-réagi.]

-Un poco ? Eres el rey de la exageración. [Quelque peu? Tu es le roi de l'exagération.]

-Al menos eso significa que soy bueno para algo.[Ca veut au moins dire que je suis bon à quelque chose.]

  
  


Lucia fit claquer sa langue.

  
  


-Deja de autoflagelarte, te crié mejor que eso. [Arrête avec l'autoflagellation, je t'ai élevé mieux que ça.]

-Lo sé, lo sé. Los demás se encargarán de subestimarte. No lo hagas por ellos.[Je sais, je sais. Les autres s'occuperont de te sous-estimer. Ne le fais pas à leur place.]

  
  


Rafael avait entendu sa mère lui répéter ces mots encore et encore. Lucia avait élevé un battant. Un homme qui ne se laissait pas abattre par ce que les autres pouvaient penser de lui.

  
  


-Mamá, ¿qué hago? [Maman, qu'est ce que je dois faire ?]

-Reconnaître tes torts. Apprendre de tes erreurs pour que tu ne te retrouves plus dans cette situation.

  
  


Rafael soupira.

  
  


-J'avais l'impression de contrôler... Quand j'étais au bar.... Puis, face à Sonny, j'ai... Je ne me contrôlais plus. C'est comme si ce n'était plus moi. Tout est sorti d'un coup. Comme si... Comme si... Il ne méritait pas d'entendre ce que je lui ai dit.

-Mais est-ce que tu le pensais ? Ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Évidemment que j'aimerai passer davantage de temps avec lui. Mais je sais que c'est réciproque. Nos travails nous demandent énormément de temps. C'est comme ça. Je ne peux pas lui reprocher cela.

-Mais tu l'as fait.

-Parce que c'était facile. Parce que je sais que c'était un point sensible lors de ses précédentes relations.

-Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

  
  


Rafael regarda sa montre.

  
  


-T'emmener au théâtre déjà.

-Rafi !

  
  


Rafael se leva, prenant la tasse de sa mère pour la déposer avec la sienne dans l'évier.

  
  


-Sonny mérite mieux que des excuses par texto.

-Alors va le voir, argumenta Lucia.

-Pour une scène au plein milieu du commissariat ?

-Pourquoi une scène ? Tu es incapable de te comporter correctement ?

-C'est notre lieu de travail, lui rappela Rafael.

  
  


Lucia soupira.

  
  


-Ne laisse pas traîner, Rafa. Tu ne sais jamais ce qui peut arriver.

  
  


Certes. La vie pouvait toujours les surprendre et leur envoyer des obstacles. Il l'avait déjà vu. Il avait déjà vu Sonny à l'hôpital à cause de son travail. Il aurait pu le perdre à cause de son travail. Alors que rien n'aurait pu le prévoir quelques heures auparavant. Sonny pourrait très bien ne pas rentrer ce soir, et leur dernière conversation aurait été une dispute. A cause de lui. A cause de son incapacité à se débarrasser de son passé.

  
  


-C'est plus facile avec toi... Avec Sonny, je dois... Il ne me comprend pas comme toi tu me comprends.

-Tu lui as expliqué au moins ?

  
  


Rafael haussa les épaules.

  
  


-Il sait. Un peu. Il se doute. Ce n'est pas difficile à deviner. Et Sonny est intelligent. Il sait que cette dispute était... Qu'on ne parlait pas vraiment de ce dont on parlait.

-Il a bien de la chance alors. Parce que je ne te comprends pas, _mijo._

  
  


Rafael soupira.

  
  


-Va te préparer, dit-il à sa mère.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu fuis cette conversation !

- _Mami_ , je pars sans toi.

-Je ne sais même pas où on va, râla Lucia en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour finir de se préparer.

  
  


Elle connaissait son fils. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il ignorait juste la façon dont il devait le faire. Il détestait ne pas avoir le main mise sur tout, ne pas tout contrôler donc il avait besoin de temps avant de faire face à son fiancé.

**Commissariat du 16ème district**

**Mercredi 21 janvier 2015**

  
  


-Il y a quelqu’un d’autre qui devrait tenter la retraite de yoga. Des problèmes de couple ?

  
  


Sonny ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre à son coéquipier et se dirigea vers Lucia qui était restée devant l'ascenseur.

  
  


- _Soleado._

  
  


Ils se firent la bise.

  
  


-Mon fils est un abruti.

  
  


Sonny jeta un regard vers Rafael. Il discutait avec Fin et Nick, observant leur suspect en garde à vue.

L'affaire allait être compliquée. Même si leur suspect était déjà en garde à vue, arrêté par Olivia et Amanda, même si leur victime avait déjà rédigée sa plainte. Le problème, Jerome Jones avait un procès en cours contre la ville. La politique allait forcément s'en mêler. Elle allait impacter leur affaire, elle allait impacter la façon dont Rafael allait plaider. Le maire, le procureur, tous voudraient avoir leur mot à dire.

  
  


-Je crois qu’il le sait. On vous a tiré de l’opéra ?

-Broadway. Mon fils avait besoin de réfléchir.

-Et comme il est quelqu'un d'extrêmement logique, il va dans un endroit rempli de bruit pour réfléchir tranquillement ?

-Ah... _mi hijo_. Tu ne dois pas le laisser s'en sortir facilement.

-Je sais. Ma sœur m'a déjà fait la leçon. Je ne suis pas aussi permissif que vous pouvez le penser.

-Permissif je ne sais pas, trop gentil ça j'en suis certaine, _Soleado_.

  
  


Sonny sourit doucement.

  
  


-Je t'appelle un taxi ?

-C'est bon, je peux me charger de ma mère.

  
  


Lucia et Sonny se tournèrent vers Rafael. Il était sublime dans son costume de soirée noir. Quelque peu ridicule avec son nœud papillon. Surtout pour quelqu'un qui savait aussi bien accessoiriser ses cravates, que ce soit avec ses costumes ou son humeur. Humeur qui ne semblait pas être des plus agréables.

  
  


-Je pensais que tu allais directement rejoindre ton bureau.

-Je peux mettre ma mère dans un taxi avant.

-Mettre ta mère dans un taxi ? Quel fils attentif...

  
  


Rafael se tourna vers Lucia.

  
  


-Tu permets ?

-Oh, mais je t'en prie, ironisa sa mère.

  
  


Rafael se tourna de nouveau vers Sonny. Le détective le fixait, silencieux, poings sur les hanches. Il dégageait de lui un air de puissance. Quelque chose de très sexy. Il semblait attendre que Rafael prenne la parole.

  
  


- _Ustedes, idiotas. Los dos._ [Vous êtes des idiots. Tous les deux.] grommela Lucia en secouant la tête.

  
  


Rafael fusilla sa mère du regard.

  
  


-Je te ramène à la maison.

  
  


Il se tourna vers Sonny.

  
  


-Je... J'ai donné mes consignes à tes collègues. Il faut que vous soyez irréprochables.

  
  


Sonny acquiesça. Il savait faire son travail.

  
  


-Je suis sérieux, Sonny, insista le procureur. L'enquête va être difficile.

-Je sais. C'est Jérôme Jones. Le procureur t'a probablement déjà appelé vingt fois. Je connais son affaire contre la ville.

  
  


Ce fut au tour de Rafael d'acquiescer. Il se souvenait qu'ils avaient passé des soirées complètes à discuter de cette affaire, s'en servant parfois comme cas pratique pour aider Sonny à réviser.

  
  


-Tu veux qu'on le relâche ? Il ne risque pas de partir... Et ça te permettrait de relâcher un peu la pression politique.

  
  


Le procureur sourit.

  
  


-Fordham a du bon. Ils n'ont pas compris, dit-il en désignant Fin et Nick.

-Comme quoi, mes cours ne sont pas en vain, lâcha Sonny, ironique.

  
  


Rafael eut la bienséance de paraître mal à l'aise.

  
  


-Sonny... Nous...

  
  


Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et ils durent s'écarter pour laisser passer deux agents en uniforme.

  
  


-Après l'enquête, dit Sonny. Chez nous.

  
  


Rafael acquiesça.

  
  


-Chez nous.

  
  


Les deux fiancés se fixèrent, sans rien rajouter. Lucia retint les portes de l'ascenseur.

  
  


_-Rafi_ !

  
  


Rafael rejoignit sa mère dans l'ascenseur, mais au dernier moment il empêcha les portes de se refermer.

  
  


-Sonny. Je...

  
  


Le détective le fixait. Il était clair qu'il dominait la conversation. Et Rafael n'aimait pas ne pas avoir toutes les cartes en mains.

  
  


-Il faut que je retourne bosser, dit Sonny en désignant son bureau d'un signe de la tête.

-Bien sûr.

  
  


Rafael acquiesça et retira sa main, permettant aux portes de l'ascenseur de se refermer.

Lucia se tourna vers son fils.

  
  


-Quelle éloquence ! Je suis impressionnée !

  
  


Rafael ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre, préférant sortir son téléphone.

  
  


_A Sonny Carisi_ : Fais attention à toi.

  
  


Quelques étages plus hauts, le portable de Sonny vibra dans sa poche. Il le sortit et ne put retenir un soupir en lisant le message. Est-ce que Rafael avait le culot de faire comme si rien ne c'était passé ?

Le détective secoua la tête avant de remettre son portable dans sa poche. Il devait se remettre au travail. Après tout, c’était à lui de prévenir le sergent. Vivement qu’il ne soit plus le nouveau pour se débarrasser de ses taches désagréables. Ensuite, il leur faudrait ré-interroger les collègues de Jérôme Jones, harceler le laboratoire pour le résultat de l’ADN retrouvé sur le sweat de la victime, récupérer les vidéos de surveillance autour du lieu de crime. Mais de son côté, Benson allait devoir annoncer à la victime et à ses parents que leur coupable allait être remis en liberté.

  
  


**Appartement de Rafael Barba et Dominick Carisi**

**15 PHB, 240 Park Avenue South**

**Jeudi 22 janvier 2015**

La journée avait été longue. Leur principal suspect était maintenant à la morgue, tué par le père de leur victime. Le tuer n'était peut être pas sa volonté première, mais il l'avait clairement torturé, pour le faire avouer. Torturer jusqu'à le tuer, et même s'il lui avait administré les premiers secours, il n'en restait pas moins que Luke Davis faisait face à une accusation pour homicide. Sonny était prêt à parier que n'importe quel jury le déclarerait non coupable. Il avait défendu sa fille. Il l'avait vengé. Certes, il avait enfreint la loi mais il avait agi sous le coup de l'émotion. Rafael avait beau rappeler que les faits étaient clairs, la justice n'était pas toujours noire et blanche.

Le substitut avait mal pris les commentaires des détectives et c'était la porte du bureau du sergent Benson qui en avait fait les frais. Sonny avait senti les regards de ses collègues sur lui, lui reprochant sans doute la mauvaise humeur de Rafael.

Le détective referma le coffre dans lequel il venait de ranger son arme à feu avant de retourner au salon. Il pouvait voir de la lumière sous la porte close du bureau de Rafael. Il était donc rentré. Sonny se surprit à se diriger vers la porte, prévoyant de demander à son fiancé s'il avait mangé ou s'il avait besoin d'aide. Hors de question. Rafael était un grand garçon, il pouvait s'alimenter seul ou tout simplement arrêter de bouder. A la place, Sonny se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il était claqué et son lit l'appelait. C'était à Rafael de choisir s'il viendrait l'y rejoindre.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au détective pour se préparer à aller se coucher, il était épuisé et la journée de demain promettait d’être chargée. Sonny se glissa sous les draps, et comme à son habitude, se tourna vers le côté gauche du lit. Le côté de Rafael. Qui était vide. Il ne put retenir un soupir.

Il était fatigué. Il en avait marre.

Il voulait son fiancé. Il voulait sa présence. Ses bras autour de lui. Son odeur. Ses baisers.

Il avait l’impression que ça faisait tellement longtemps. Alors que ce n’etait pas le cas. Il savait que ce n’était pas le cas. Mais il avait la détestable impression d’être un junkie qui avait besoin de sa dose. Est-ce que Rafael ressentait la même chose ? Ou est-ce que Sonny se ridiculisait encore à trop en vouloir ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois…

Sonny se força à respirer profondément.

Ça, c’était son anxiété chronique qui parlait. Bella se moquait toujours de lui en lui disant que son anxiété était tellement ancrée en lui que Sonny devrait lui donner un prénom.

Il pouvait sentir l’odeur de Rafael se dégager de son oreiller.

Inspirer.

Expirer.

Par le nez.

1.2.3.

On bloque.

1.2.3.

Par la bouche.

1.2.3.

Et on recommence.

Sonny se redressa en entendant la porte du bureau de Rafael s’ouvrir et ses pas dans le salon. Enfin, il arrêtait de faire sa tête de mule et venait se coucher. Ils n’auraient pas le temps de se parler ce soir, de s’expliquer correctement mais au moins ils rétabliraient un peu de contact.

Mais les pas s’éloignèrent de nouveau avant que Sonny n’entende la porte du bureau se refermer. Sans doute pour toute la nuit.

Il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller en soupirant.

Évidemment. Rafael avait décidé de ne pas se simplifier la vie.

Tant pis pour lui.

Sonny attrapa le second oreiller et enfouit son nez dedans. Il fallait vraiment qu’il dorme.

  
  


**Commissariat du 16ème district**

**Vendredi 23 janvier 2015**

  
  


-Tu as une tête horrible !

  
  


Sonny releva les yeux vers sa collègue.

  
  


-Merci ?

-Ca a un rapport avec l’humeur massacrante de Barba ?

  
  


Sonny soupira. Il n'était même pas midi et il avait déjà entendu parler du procureur et à quel point il était encore plus désagréable que d’ habitude. Et quelque chose lui disait que cela n'allait pas aller en s'arrangeant. Vu l'heure, Rafael devait plaider la mise en accusation, en présence de la famille de Jerome Jones et de Luke Davis. Quelque soit la décision du juge Serani, Rafael passerait pour le méchant dans l'histoire. Faisant condamner un père qui ne faisait que défendre sa fille ou laissant un assassin en liberté.

  
  


-Des troubles au paradis ?

  
  


Sonny haussa les épaules.

  
  


-Juste une petite dispute de couple. Ça arrive. Mais notre timing est merdique. Avec cette affaire, on n’a pas eu le temps de mettre les choses au clair. Et ça traîne.

  
  


Amanda s’assît sur le bureau de son collègue.

  
  


-Tu sais, j’ai eu quelques jours à occuper… Et c’est fou comme on peut vite se perdre sur internet. Et je suis tombée sur une étude assez étrange.

-Mmm ?

  
  


Sonny avait reporté son attention sur son écran d’ordinateur. Il avait la sensation que quelque chose clochait. Et il n’avait absolument pas envie de parler de ses problèmes de couple (une simple dispute tout à fait normale, pas un problème) avec une de ses collègues. Il n’avait déjà pas envie d’en parler à sa sœur, alors Amanda… qui voyait Rafael pratiquement aussi souvent que lui ? Non merci. Il n’avait pas l’habitude de parler de sa vie privée à ses collègues, pas quand il l’avait cachée aussi longtemps, pas avec les conséquences que son coming out avait eu.

  
  


-Carisi ! Tu ne m’écoutes pas !

  
  


Sonny allait faire semblant de porter attention à sa collègue, après tout, sa mère l'avait bien élevé quand son portable sonna. Il regarda le message.

  
  


-Merde.

-Quoi ? Demanda Amanda, cherchant à lire le texto.

-C'est Ben.

-Ben ? répèta la détective.

-Du labo. Il a réussi à récupérer les vidéos de la pizzeria.

  
  


Amanda soupira.

  
  


-Laisse moi deviner. Jeromes Jones est innocent ?

-La vidéo montre qu'il a passé moins de deux minutes dans les toilettes, avec la porte entrouverte et devant des témoins.

  
  


La détective descendit du bureau et attrapa sa veste.

  
  


-Olivia doit être au tribunal.

-Super, railla Sonny en enfilant son manteau et en rejoignant sa collègue devant l'ascenseur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Amanda en entrant dans la cabine. Je me charge de lui donner la mauvaise nouvelle. Et toi, tu gères Barba. Il va nous tuer, rajouta-t-elle.

  
  


Même de bonne humeur, le substitut détestait quand une affaire se compliquait. Mais quand il était déjà de mauvais poil... Amanda espérait réellement ne pas subir la colère du procureur. Elle aurait mieux fait de prolonger ses congés.

Sonny ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre la paroi de l'ascenseur. Pourquoi tout devait toujours être compliqué ?

Jerome n'avait pas pu violer Jenna. Les preuves vidéos étaient là. Luke n'avait pas vengé sa fille. Il avait tué un innocent. Si Jenna avait menti pour protéger sa réputation face à ses parents, pour cacher le fait qu'elle avait bu et qu'elle avait fait l'amour avec un garçon, ses actes se révélaient avoir des conséquences irrémédiables. Ils allaient devoir pousser l'interrogatoire, l'amener dans ses derniers retranchements pour qu'elle avoue ce qui était réellement passé. Mais tout cela arriverait bien trop tard pour Jerome Jones et sa famille.

  
  


**Appartement de Rafael Barba et Dominick Carisi**

**15 PHB, 240 Park Avenue South**

**Mercredi 28 janvier 2015**

  
  


-Quelle vie importe le plus pour vous ?

  
  


La question de la mère de Jerome Jones résonnait encore dans sa tête. Et sa réponse. Sa pseudo-réponse. Car il ne pouvait pas lui répondre.

  
  


-Toutes mes condoléances.

  
  


Rafael s'était retrouvé à expliquer la politique judiciaire à une mère en deuil. Accusé de meurtre, Luke Davis ressortirait libre, pour homicide involontaire il pourrait peut être faire de la prison ferme. Même si Rafael n'était pas convaincu à 100% de cela. Tout dépendrait de la composition du jury. Une majorité de blancs et Luke Davis ressortirait libre et Jerome Jones ne serait qu'un nouveau nom sur une liste bien trop longue. Bientôt remplacé par un autre. Et un autre. Et un autre.

Le procureur poussa la porte de son appartement. Il était vide. Sonny n'était pas encore rentré. Il allait sûrement passer le restant de la journée au commissariat, à s'occuper du côté administratif de cette horrible affaire. Rafael avait pris sa demi-journée. Il avait des choses à faire. Des excuses à préparer. Et un comportement à assumer.

* * *

Sonny ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et fut surpris en entendant la musique. Après tout cette affaire, il avait pensé que Rafael serait resté enfermé dans son bureau, un verre de brandy à la main, les stores tirés et le téléphone débranché. Mais le plus étonnant, maintenant que Sonny avait quitté l'entrée et observé le salon, c'était que la table était dressée. Pour deux. Et qu'il y avait clairement quelque chose en train de cuire dans le four.

  
  


-Je pensais que tu irais avec l'équipe à Forlini.

  
  


Le détective se tourna pour faire face à Rafael.

Tiens, il lui adressait la parole maintenant ? Sonny se força à chasser ses pensées, certes le substitut avait été professionnel sur leur lieu de travail, mais cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas adressé la parole à Sonny dans leur appartement. Ca faisait même plusieurs jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas croisés dans leur appartement.

  
  


-Je voulais rentrer, lui répondit simplement Sonny d'un ton fatigué. Ta mère est là ?

  
  


Seule la présence de Lucia pouvait expliquer la musique et le repas en train de cuire. Depuis le temps que Sonny connaissait Rafael, jamais il n'avait vu le cubain dans une cuisine, mis à part pour se servir de la machine à café ou du micro-ondes.

Rafael secoua la tête en s'approchant.

  
  


-Non, _mami_ est chez elle. Laisse moi t'aider, dit-il en voyant Sonny ôter son manteau.

  
  


Oh. Sonny comprenait mieux. Rafael faisait son mea culpa. Et il n’avait pas l’habitude. Rafael Barba ne s’excusait pas, mais il était peut être temps que Rafael Barba change son comportement.

  
  


-Merci mais j’arrive encore à me déshabiller seul.

-Je sais que tu aimes que je t’aide pour cela.

  
  


Sonny se recula d’un pas, se plaçant hors d’atteinte des mains de Rafael. Il ôta son manteau. Sans aide car il n’en avait pas besoin. Il n’avait pas besoin que son fiancé l’aide à se mettre à l’aise, il avait besoin que son fiancé s’exprime.

  
  


-Tout dépend des circonstances, expliqua Sonny en allant accrocher son manteau et son écharpe dans le placard de l’entrée.

Et si cela lui donnait l’occasion de se ressaisir pour trouver le courage de mettre Rafael face à son comportement, il allait pleinement en profiter.

  
  


-Et tu ne peux pas vouloir me déshabiller alors que ça fait des jours que tu désertes notre lit.

-Je veux toujours te déshabiller.

  
  


Évidemment, Rafael venait de donner la réponse la plus facile. Le flirt. Le jeu. Mais Sonny était fatigué de jouer au chat et à la souris.

  
  


-Et me parler ? Tu veux toujours me parler ? Demanda-t-il en faisant face à son fiancé.

  
  


Il connaissait suffisamment Rafael pour voir le moment où il l’avait déstabilisé. Cette lueur d’incertitude dans ses yeux. Ce fut furtif mais ce fut là. Le substitut se tourna vers la cuisine et la table mise.

  
  


-J’essaye en tout cas.

  
  


Ce serait absolument contre productif que Sonny lui rappelle que tout cette histoire avait commencé parce que lui aussi avait voulu cuisiner pour son fiancé, lui aussi avait voulu qu’ils passent un bon moment ensemble.

  
  


-Tu as cuisiné, alors ?

-Je sais suivre des consignes simples, répondit Rafael avec humour en se dirigeant vers la cusine.

  
  


Sonny se retint de secouer la tête. Rafael savait suivre les consignes quand Rafael avait envie de suivre les consignes. Il ne faisait les choses qu’à sa façon. Mais ils étaient un couple. Bientôt mariés. Cela devait changer. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, oui mais ensemble. Et pas chacun dans son coin parce que Rafael préférait panser ses plaies en solitaire.

Le détective observa la cuisine. C’était un véritable champ de bataille, il se surprit à espérer que cela ne soit pas une métaphore pour leur couple.

Sonny soupira. Il n'avait pas la force de faire semblant. Pas après ces derniers jours. Certes, il aurait plus que tout adoré pouvoir se blottir dans les bras de Rafael et oublier toute cette horreur mais il ne pouvait pas le faire. Car la prochaine fois serait pire. Ils devaient régler les choses.

  
  


-Rafael...

-Je sais. Je sais. Je ne cherche pas à te faire oublier mon comportement. Je veux juste...

  
  


Le substitut détourna un instant le regard avant de le reporter sur son fiancé. Sonny connaissait ce regard. Rafael avait le même quand il répétait ses plaidoiries. Il était sûr de ce qu'il avançait et il voulait convaincre les personnes en face de lui, en l'occurrence Sonny.

  
  


-Tu comptes énormément pour moi, Sonny. Et je serai un idiot de te faire partir.

-Je ne prévois pas de partir, rappela le détective. Mais il faut qu’on en parle.

-Je sais. On va en parler. Mais qu’est ce qui nous interdit d’en parler en mangeant ?

  
  


Et c'est vrai que Sonny avait faim. Et la cuisine dégageait une odeur alléchante.

  
  


-Ce n'est pas tout à fait prêt encore, continua Rafael. Tu as le temps d'aller prendre une douche et d’enfiler quelque chose de plus confortable si tu veux.

  
  


C'est alors que Sonny remarqua comment Rafael était habillé. Oublié son éternel costume, avec ses bretelles et sa cravate. A la place, il se tenait dans leur salon, en jean délavé, chaussettes en laine et un henley cuivre dont il avait remonté les manches pour dévoiler ses avant bras. Il avait ôté son armure. Ça et la cuisine. Le fait qu’il se disait prêt à parler. À communiquer. Il faisait des efforts.

  
  


-Okay... fut tout ce que put répondre le détective.

  
  


Une bonne douche lui ferait du bien, qu'il se nettoie de toute la crasse de cette affaire. Sa propre nièce. Il ne put réprimer un frisson. Il était fatigué. Il se sentit coupable alors qu’il se disait qu’il aurait préféré que Rafael sorte son grand jeu le lendemain. Après une bonne nuit de repos. Mais il ne bernait personne. Il n’avait pas eu une bonne nuit de repos depuis leur dispute, et l’enquête n’était pas la seule responsable.

Ils étaient des adultes. Ils devaient faire les choses correctement.

Certes, Rafael lui avait manqué. Mais il ne devait pas laisser ce manque le distraire de la conversation qu'ils devaient avoir. Surtout que quelque chose lui disait que Rafael allait chercher à mettre fin le plus rapidement possible à cette discussion. Mais cela signifierait que tout cela n’aurait servi à rien. Hors de question. Sonny n’avait pas envie de revivre ces derniers jours de si tôt et pour cela, il devait convaincre Rafael que dans un couple il était important de communiquer.

Mais avant, douche.

En entrant dans la salle de bain il trouva deux serviettes en train de chauffer sur le radiateur ainsi que ses vêtements les plus confortables pliés sur le lavabo.

Comment l’homme dans la pièce d’à côté pouvait le connaître aussi bien et le faire autant souffrir par son comportement restait un mystère.

Une demi-heure plus tard, quand Sonny retourna dans le salon, il ne put s'empêcher de se figer en voyant la scène sous ses yeux.

La table mise, le bouquet de fleurs, les bougies, le jazz en fond sonore.

Ce n'était pas du Rafael Barba type. C'était à des kilomètres de son comportement habituel, même quand il voulait plaire et draguer, il préférait les restaurants étoilés et autres endroits soient disant chics qui n'étaient en réalité que des lieux pompeux.

  
  


-Tu as appelé Carlos, comprit enfin Sonny.

Puisque Lucia avait très certainement dit à son fils de se débrouiller tout seul pour réparer ses erreurs, Rafael s'était tourné vers une autre des personnes à qui il faisait le plus confiance. Oh, pas son _abuelita,_ elle aurait probablement tenu le même discours que sa fille. Non, Rafael avait appelé son cousin à l'aide, et comme à son habitude, le jeune texan avait rappliqué. Sonny pouvait difficilement lui en vouloir, lui aussi s'était précipité chez sa sœur.

  
  


-Et je lui ai totalement bousillé sa journée de repos, continua Rafael. Mais c'était nécessaire. Je sais que tu préfères quand c'est fait maison.

-Et que t'a-t-il fait cuisiner ?

  
  


Rafael désigna le four de la main.

  
  


-Vivaneau rouge, avec sauce aux fines herbes, à la mangue et au piment. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai diminué les doses de piment, rajouta Rafael en voyant Sonny ouvrir la bouche.

  
  


Cette simple intimité lui avait manqué, mais ce n'était pas normal. C'était comme si Rafael s'apprêtait à... oh...

  
  


-Tu sais que ça fait très demande en mariage ? Fit remarquer le détective.

-Plus que la première fois tu veux dire ? Railla Rafael en tirant la chaise pour que Sonny puisse s'asseoir.

  
  


Sonny acquiesça.

Était-il faible s’il se laissait aller aux petites attentions de Rafael ?

  
  


-Entre les caleçons et les chaussettes.

-Tu exagères.

-Pour une fois que c'est moi.

  
  


Rafael sourit avant de proposer une bière à Sonny.

  
  


-Pas de vin ?

-Ta bière préférée est au frais.

-Carlos ne doit pas avoir prévu cette boisson...

-Mon cousin peut parfois être excessif.

-C’est un trait de famille, alors, fit remarquer Sonny en attrapant le verre. Merci. Tu ne prends rien, demanda le détective en voyant Rafael se servir un verre d'eau.

-Pas ce soir. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne boirais plus, rajouta le substitut. Juste que... parfois, je vais m'abstenir.

-Quand les journées sont difficiles ?

  
  


Rafael acquiesça.

  
  


-Je… je n’aurais pas du passer mes nerfs sur toi, Sonny.

-Non, en effet. Tu n’aurais pas du. C’était de la méchanceté gratuite. Tu as eu une mauvaise journée et tu as décidé que parce que je t'aime j'allais pardonner ton comportement.

-Je...

-Non, le coupa Sonny. Laisse moi parler. L'amour ne suffit pas à faire tenir un couple Rafael. Il doit aussi y avoir du respect mutuel et...

  
  


Il fusilla du regard son fiancé lorsqu'il vit ce dernier ouvrir la bouche pour intervenir.

  
  


-Et, continua-t-il, de la communication. Quand tu as une mauvaise journée, tu m'en parles. Je ne demande pas une liste détaillée, juste que tu me dises que ça a été compliqué. Puis, si tu as envie d'en parler on en parle, sinon on passe à autre chose, mais tu ne provoques pas une dispute juste pour trouver un dérivatif à ta colère. Ce n'est pas parce qu'une telle réaction était attendue qu'elle doit être récurrente. Une fois Rafael. Une unique fois. Je ne peux pas accepter que tu te serves de moi comme ça. De nous, de notre couple. Je sais que ton enfance a été difficile, mais jusqu'à là, tu n'as jamais travaillé dessus... Peut-être qu'il est temps. Parce qu'elle impacte ta vie d'aujourd'hui. Mais là, là tu as décidé de fuir. D'éviter toute sorte de conversation et de dialogue. Et cela... ce genre de comportement... cela me fait douter. De la place que tu m'accordes dans ta vie. De la place que tu accordes à notre relation.

-Ce... Ce n'était absolument pas mon intention, dit Rafael, tendant la main pour se saisir de celle de Sonny, mais la retenant au dernier moment, se contentant de la poser juste à côté de celle de son fiancé. Tout... tout ça, ma réaction, mon comportement... ce n'était jamais envers toi ou envers notre relation, c'était juste..

-Toi. Je sais. Tu ne pensais qu'à toi. A ce que tu pourrais potentiellement faire un jour. Et plus tu y pensais, plus tu te mettais dans les conditions pour que cela arrive. Je t'ai dit que tu ne m'avais jamais blessé. Je t'ai menti. Ce que tu as fait... Ça m'a blessé. Ce que tu m'as dit m'a blessé. Mais ce qui m'a le plus blessé c'est que tu avais conscience de cela. Et c'est pour ça que tu as dit ces mots. Parce que tu essayes de contrôler les réactions des autres. Tu les provoques pour qu'ils se mettent en colère parce que tu as appris qu'une potentielle mauvaise réaction est plus rassurante que de te demander comment ils vont réagir.

  
  


Rafael resta silencieux avant de souffler.

  
  


-Je suis si facile à percer ?

-Juste pour ceux qui te connaissent bien. Et je te connais, Rafa.

  
  


Comme peu de personne le connaissait. Comme il avait laissé peu de personne le connaître. Alors forcément, Sonny pouvait voir ses failles et ses faiblesses. Mais c'était ça la vie de couple. Permettre à une certaine vulnérabilité de s'installer, et en prendre le risque.

  
  


-Tu sais, il y a une raison à cela... continua-t-il en désignant la table.

  
  


Sonny fronça les sourcils.

  
  


-J’ai conscience que mon comportement était plus qu’inadéquat.. et que j’aurais pu mettre en danger notre mariage.... alors, il n’y a rien de mal à te prouver que je veux toujours t’épouser... à condition bien sur que tu veuilles toujours de moi... donc... comme je refuse de te prendre pour acquis... je me sens dans l’obligation de te reposer la question.

  
  


Sonny secoua la tête.

  
  


-J’apprécie, mais c’est inutile. La réponse reste inchangée. Évidemment que je veux toujours t’épouser.

-Malgré tout cela ?

 _-_ Rafa, c’est normal qu’un couple se dispute. Surtout que nous avons tous les deux des emplois très stressants. On sait très bien qu’on ne peut pas laisser les problèmes du travail au travail... les enquêtes nous suivent ici. Elles s’immiscent dans notre vie privée.

-Et elles se rajoutent à notre bagage …

-C'est pour cela que nous devons en parler. Pour éviter que tout s'accumule comme des... strates, allant jusqu'à masquer le problème initial.

-Tu as parlé de... travailler sur mon passé. Tu voulais dire en thérapie ?

  
  


Sonny acquiesça.

  
  


-Je sais que NYPD a des professionnels attitrés... c'est probablement aussi le cas pour le département de la justice, non ?

  
  


Rafael secoua la tête.

  
  


-Nous nous sommes toujours débrouillés tout seul. _Mami_ et moi contre le reste du monde. Personne n'a jamais voulu nous aider. A part _abuelita_ , bien sûr... Et puis, nous sommes cubains...

-Trop fiers pour votre bien, compléta Sonny avec un léger sourire amusé. Mais ça finit par vous porter préjudice, non ?

  
  


Le procureur haussa les épaules.

  
  


-La thérapie c'est pas pour moi.

-Alors parle-moi, Rafa, dit Sonny en posant sa main sur celle de son fiancé. Mais ne reste pas comme ça. Ne laisse pas les choses s'envenimer.

  
  


Rafael détourna le regard. Il détestait ce genre de situation.

  
  


-Et j'aurais du faire quoi, hein ? Te dire que je vois mon père dans le miroir tous les matins ? Que parfois ma propre mère a peur de moi?Qu' _abuelita_ me confond avec lui quand elle est fatiguée ? Te raconter les histoires derrière chaque cicatrice ?

  
  


Le pouce de Sonny caressait sa main. Ses caresses lui avaient manqué.

  
  


-Oui. Parce que garder ces choses pour toi t'empoisonne. Et empoisonne notre relation.

-Il t'aurait détester.

  
  


Sonny haussa les épaules.

  
  


-Je ne suis pas intéressé par ce qu'un homophobe abusif peut penser de moi.

-Cela t’aurait fait de la peine.

-Je m’en serais remis. Ce qui me fait de la peine c’est de voir à quel point il t’impacte encore autant.

-J’aimerai ne pas lui donner autant d’importance… mais si je ne fais pas attention… je reproduis ses travers.

  
  


Le doigt de Sonny glissa sur l’alliance à l’annulaire de Rafael.

  
  


-Je ne suis pas sûr de ça. Tu as conscience de tes limites. Et tu essayes de ne pas les franchir. Ça ne marche pas toujours parce que tu es…

-Ma mère dit que je suis un connard, proposa Rafael en voyant que Sonny avait du mal à trouver la bonne qualification.

-Disons que tu es entier, temporisa le détective. C’est ton tempérament, c’est pour ça que je t’aime aussi. Tu t’impliques corps et âme dans ce que tu fais, Rafa. Même si tu sais que cela va réouvrir de vieilles blessures ... Tu fais toujours les choses à fond.

  
  


Le sourire de Rafael devint joueur.

  
  


-Oui. Même ça, continua Sonny, d'un air faussement exaspéré. Être avec toi est... intense. Mais ce n’est pas une mauvaise chose. Tu sais... Teresa m’a dit qu’on ne tiendrait jamais tous les deux... car j’étais trop plan plan pour toi. Sans surprise.

-Non. C’est qu’elle ne te connaît pas. Tu es loin d’être sans surprise.

  
  


Sonny haussa les épaules et détourna le regard. Rafael fronça les sourcils et mêla ses doigts à ceux de son fiancé.

  
  


- _Cariño_.

  
  


_Cariño._

  
  


Sonny ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où il avait entendu ce mot dans la bouche de Rafael.

  
  


-Te rencontrer a été la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie. Demande à ma mère. Demande à _Abuelita_. Demande même à Carlos, dit Rafael en désignant la cuisine d’un geste de la main. Et je suis prêt à tout pour que tu ne regrettes jamais de m’avoir rencontré. Alors bien sûr, je vais devoir faire des efforts, et je vais probablement échouer en cours de route mais je ferais tout ce qu’il faut pour te conserver auprès de moi. _Mi Esposo._ Parce que tu es ma chance, Sonny.

  
  


C’était étrangement romantique de la part de Rafael. Mais mêlé à la fatigue de l'enquête et à celle des derniers jours, cela faisait beaucoup à gérer.

  
  


-Ce sont de jolis mots, Rafael.

-Je sais. Je sais, s’empressa d’ajouter le substitut. Mais ce ne sera pas que des mots. Je vais te le prouver.

-Mmm, et si tu commençais par le prouver tout de suite ?

  
  


Okay, c’était mal venu. Il aurait probablement dû laisser Rafael parler plus longtemps. Le laisser ramer comme aurait dit Bella. Mais le l’odeur qui se dégageait du four était de plus en plus alléchante et Sonny était affamé.

  
  


-Bien sur, tout ce que tu veux.

  
  


Et ce n’était pas des paroles en l’air que disaient Rafael. Il ferait tout pour son fiancé. Il savait que Sonny n’était pas du genre à lui réclamer des cadeaux et autres breloques hors de prix, peut être une escapade d’un week-end, pour se retrouver loin de la folie de leurs vies new-yorkaises.

  
  


-En ne faisant pas brûler le repas, par exemple ?

- _Mierda_!

  
  


Rafael quitta sa chaise à tout vitesse, sous le rire amusé de Sonny.

  
  


-Oh non, non, non. J’ai pas fini d’en entendre parler !

-C’est bon, on gardera ça entre nous, c’est déjà un exploit, dit Sonny en se levant à son tour pour rejoindre son fiancé à la cuisine.

-Non ! Carlos voulait que je lui envoie une photo ! Je ne peux pas lui envoyer ça !

  
  


Et voilà Rafael qui exagérait de nouveau. Bon le poisson était un peu trop cuit, et clairement les mangues n’auraient pas du être carbonisées mais ça aurait pu être pire.

  
  


-Ça n’a pas pris feu déjà.

  
  


Le procureur se tourna vers Sonny.

  
  


-Tu… tu te moques de moi ?

  
  


Le détective secoua la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

  
  


-Allez, pousse-toi, on va essayer de voir ce qu’on peut sauver.

  
  


En fin de compte, le repas fut récupérable dans sa grande majorité et si Sonny avait profité des mangues carbonisées pour retirer le plus gros des piments, personne n'était censé le savoir.

  
  


-On va se coucher ? demanda Sonny en s'essuyant les mains.

  
  


Rafael termina de ranger les assiettes et se tourna vers son fiancé.

  
  


-Avec grand plaisir. La journée a été longue.

  
  


Et, une fois installés dans leur lit, c'est presque instinctivement que leur deux corps se rapprochèrent et qu'ils reprirent leur position habituelle.

  
  


-On est ridicules quand même, murmura Rafael contre les cheveux de Sonny.

  
  


La seule réponse du détective fut de rabattre le bras de son fiancé autour de lui.

  
  


-Je te préviens, je ne bouge pas, murmura-t-il contre le cou de Rafael, lui arrachant un frisson.

-Okay... je ferai avec...

  
  


Mais Sonny pouvait sentir le sourire stupide qui accompagnait ces paroles.

**Author's Note:**

> Lauren Daigle - "How Can It Be"
> 
> I am guilty  
> Ashamed of what I've done, what I've become  
> These hands are dirty  
> I dare not lift them up to the Holy One
> 
> You plead my cause, you right my wrongs  
> You break my chains, you overcome  
> You gave your life, to give me mine  
> You say that I am free  
> How can it be? Yeah  
> How can it be? Yeah
> 
> I've been hiding  
> Afraid I've let you down  
> Inside I doubt, that you still love me  
> But in your eyes, there's only grace now
> 
> You plead my cause, you right my wrongs  
> You break my chains, you overcome  
> You gave your life, to give me mine  
> You say that I am free  
> How can it be? Yeah  
> How can it be? Yeah
> 
> Though I fall, you can make me new  
> From this death, I will rise with you  
> Oh, the grace reaching out for me, yeah  
> How can it be, how can it be?
> 
> You plead my cause, you right my wrongs  
> You break my chains, you overcome  
> You gave your life, to give me mine  
> You say that I am free, yeah
> 
> You plead my cause, you right my wrongs  
> You break my chains, you overcome  
> You gave your life, to give me mine  
> You say that I am free  
> How can it be? Yeah  
> How can it be? Yeah


End file.
